MAÏ-LEE
by athena974
Summary: Une fillette se matérialise un matin au beau milieu de la Grande Salle. Elle a des cheveux longs, noirs et bouclés, de grands yeux marron chocolat et tient fermement son doudou contre elle. Sa robe est sale et déchirée. Elle a une plaie qui saigne à son genou droit et il lui manque une chaussure. Mais qui est cette gamine ? Et puis surtout… Qui sont ses parents ?
1. Prologue - Un évènement inattendu

Salut ! me voilà de retour avec une nouvelle fic...

Cette fois-ci, le pairing est Hermione / Severus... je les aime beaucoup aussi tous les deux...

J'espère que cette nouvelle histoire vous plaira... Je ne mets pas encore de Rating M parce que j'ignore encore s'il y aura lu lemon... On verra en fonction de la tournure de l'histoire... je changerai de Rating en cours de route si nécessaire...

En attendant, je vous laisse à la lecture... du Prologue pour commencer...

* * *

Lorsque Severus Rogue se réveilla ce matin-là, il ne se doutait pas que sa vie allait prendre un tournant des plus inattendus. Il s'était levé serein, comme tous les matins depuis maintenant six mois. Depuis qu'Harry Potter avait anéanti le Seigneur des Ténèbres, avec l'aide, entre autres, de ses deux acolytes de toujours, Ronald Weasley et Hermione Granger.

Il se rendait tranquillement dans la Grande Salle pour prendre son petit déjeuner, frissonnant dans les couloirs de Poudlard traversés par les courants d'air glacés de ce début du mois d'octobre, croisant ici et là quelques élèves dont les mines fatiguées laissaient supposer qu'ils auraient bien aimé dormir quelques heures de plus. Chemin faisant, il essayait de ne pas trop penser aux cours qu'il avait toute la matinée : deux heures de Défenses Contre les Forces du Mal suivies de deux heures de Potions.

Dumbledore, après la guerre, avait enfin consenti à lui offrir le poste de DCFM qu'il espérait depuis tant d'années. Mais n'ayant trouvé personne d'aussi chevronné que lui pour enseigner les Potions, Severus avait dû garder cette matière. Mais cela ne le dérangeait pas. Après tout, ce n'était pas pour rien qu'il était un Maître des Potions. Il adorait ça ! Il n'aurait pu se séparer de son laboratoire de toute façon… Et il aurait très mal supporté que quelqu'un d'autre vienne farfouiller parmi ses précieux ingrédients.

Il avait donc ce matin-là ses deux matières de prédilection… Seule ombre au tableau, les cornichons à qui il devait les enseigner : une classe pleine de Gryffondor de septième année… Rien de bien exceptionnel, me direz-vous, sauf que celle-ci valait son pesant d'or… Ils étaient beaucoup plus nombreux que dans les autres classes. Et pour cause ! Il y avait, en plus des élèves qui avaient été en sixième année l'année d'avant, ceux qui étaient revenus après leur absence pendant la guerre afin de terminer leurs études.

Certains, heureusement, sortaient du lot, toutefois, notamment en DCFM : Potter, Weasley et Granger, bien sûr, mais aussi bon nombre de ceux qui avaient fait partie de l'Armée de Dumbledore, comme Neville Londubat et Ginny Weasley, entre autres. Severus, en prenant son poste, avait espéré qu'il pourrait un peu relever le niveau de ses élèves étant donné les anciens professeurs qu'ils avaient eu et le retard qu'ils avaient pris dans leur apprentissage. Il ne s'était pas trompé : il fallait bien l'avouer, cette classe contenait tout de même de bons éléments.

En Potions, par contre, c'était une autre histoire… Même si Londubat n'avait plus fait exploser le moindre chaudron depuis le début de l'année, le niveau laissait quand-même à désirer ! Et, pour son plus grand malheur, la seule élève qui semblait intéressée par ce qu'il racontait et, plus que tout, comprendre ce qu'il demandait était toujours la même depuis des années : j'ai nommé la désespérante, l'exaspérante et énervante Miss-Je-Sais-Tout Granger…

Perdu dans ses pensées, il se rendit compte qu'il venait d'arriver devant la table des Professeurs, déjà en train de prendre leur petit déjeuner. Il s'assit à sa place attitrée, entre Dumbledore et Hagrid, le premier en grande conversation avec Minerva, le deuxième le nez plongé dans son bol de la taille d'un seau.

Il vit Albus se tourner vers lui pour lui parler lorsqu'un évènement des plus inattendus se produisit.

Le sol et les murs du château se mirent tout à coup à trembler et le ciel à gronder. Puis, toutes les vitres de la Grande Salle explosèrent, répandant des bouts de verre un peu partout, alors qu'une boule lumineuse d'environ deux mètres de diamètre, d'une intense lumière bleue se matérialisa devant eux, en éblouissant tout le monde. On entendit des cris alors que la majorité des élèves se sauvaient en courant d'autres, parmi les plus âgés sortirent instinctivement leurs baguettes, prêts au combat…

Lorsque la lumière disparut enfin, un cratère s'était formé devant la table des professeurs. Au milieu, et à la stupeur générale, se dressait une petite fille d'environ 4 ou 5 ans.

Elle avait des cheveux longs qui lui descendaient jusqu'à la taille, noirs, bouclés, sales et emmêlés, de grands yeux marron chocolat et tenait fermement son doudou contre elle. Sa robe, qui devait être bleue et blanche à l'origine, était sale et déchirée par endroit. Elle avait une plaie qui saignait au genou droit et il lui manquait une chaussure. Sur son visage poussiéreux, on pouvait distinguer deux sillons tracés par d'anciennes larmes, séchées à présent.

Elle semblait aller bien par ailleurs. Albus et Minerva se rapprochèrent d'elle tout doucement, pour ne pas l'effrayer, tandis qu'un silence surpris se faisait dans la Grande Salle. La fillette regarda tout autour d'elle, apeurée, et commença à pleurer, visiblement en train de chercher quelqu'un…

Puis, brusquement, alors que ses grands yeux pleins de larmes s'arrêtèrent sur la table des professeurs, elle se mit à courir, et, se jetant directement dans les bras du Professeur Rogue, elle se mit à crier :

– PAPA ! Les méchants ont tué Maman !

* * *

Alors ? vos impressions ?

Si vous voulez la suite, il suffit de demander... :)


	2. Chap 1 - Maï-Lee

Salut !

Je vous poste immédiatement le 1er chapitre... J'espère que vous l'aimerez autant que j'ai pris plaisir à l'écrire... je dois avouer que c'est de loin mon chapitre préféré (et oui, ça veut dire que j'ai pas mal avancé sur la fic...). Mais je n'en dit pas plus...

Je vous laisse découvrir la suite...

Mais d'abord, je remercie celles et ceux qui m'ont posté leurs review... ça m'a fait très plaisir...

* * *

**Chapitre 1 - Maï-Lee**

Severus resta interdit, pour ne pas dire complètement choqué. Il regardait d'un air abasourdi cette petite fille qui avait grimpé sur ses genoux et qui se serrait contre lui en pleurant. Maladroitement, il tapota son dos pour essayer de la calmer, en regardant, impuissant, Albus et Minerva faire sortir les élèves de la salle et expliquer aux Gryffondor de septième année que les cours de la matinée seraient annulés.

– Severus, viens… Nous allons l'emmener à l'infirmerie. Pompom pourra la soigner… proposa Dumbledore.

Ils partirent donc, Albus, Minerva et Severus, qui tenait toujours la fillette dans ses bras, chacun essayant d'assimiler ce qui venait de se passer.

Après que Madame Pomfresh eut terminé de soigner les blessures de la petite inconnue et vérifié son état de santé, elle la nettoya d'un coup de baguette et répara sa robe. Elle transforma également une plume en chaussure, puis la raccompagna devant le Directeur et les deux Professeurs.

En voyant arriver la petite fille, le visage et les cheveux maintenant propres, et qui mangeait un gros morceau de chocolat, ils retinrent tous les trois un hoquet de stupeur : la ressemblance avec Severus était frappante ! Le lien de parenté était indéniable, ce qui rendit l'ancien Mangemort encore plus septique face à la situation. Il ne comprenait pas… Cette enfant ne pouvait être sa fille ! C'était impossible ! Il n'avait pas touché une femme depuis au moins dix ans ! Il avait été trop absorbé par son travail d'espion pour trouver du temps pour ça ! Il devait forcément y avoir une explication rationnelle !

Minerva prit la main de la fillette et la fit s'asseoir sur un lit, puis d'une voix douce, lui demanda :

– Comment t'appelles-tu, ma petite ?

– Ben… Je m'appelle Maï-Lee ! pouffa l'enfant. Mais pourquoi tu me demandes, Maminéva, tu le sais bien !

– Maminéva ? Nous nous connaissons ? dit-elle incrédule face au surnom tandis que la petite acquiesçait. Et tu connais qui d'autre ici ?

– Là, c'est Papibus, dit-elle en pointant le Directeur du doigt, et là, c'est mon PAPA ! Son sourire rayonnant était communicatif, même si celui de Severus ressemblait d'avantage à une grimace.

– Et comment s'appelle ta maman ?

– Ben… Maman ! annonça-t-elle les mains en l'air comme si c'était l'évidence-même. Mais papa ne l'appelle pas comme ça ! Il l'appelle ma Chérie… sauf quand elle l'énerve ! Là, il l'appelle… Puis, tout d'un coup, comme au souvenir d'un cauchemar, elle se remit à pleurer. Papa…m-m-maman… maman est morte… La fillette se réfugia de nouveau dans les bras de Severus.

– On est bien avancé… répliqua le Maître des Potions. Albus, il faut qu'on sache d'où elle vient… et surtout comment elle est arrivée ici !

– Je sais Severus… Mais je ne peux pas utiliser la Légilimencie sur un enfant… Je pourrais lui faire du mal… Je crois que nous n'avons pas le choix… Je vais mettre ses souvenirs dans ma Pensine… Nous pourrons les regarder ensemble ensuite, pendant qu'elle dormira.

Puis, d'un « Accio » informulé, il fit venir l'objet de pierre bordé de runes anciennes jusqu'à lui. Le Directeur s'approcha ensuite de la fillette et lui dit :

– Maï-Lee, ne t'inquiète pas… Je ne vais pas te faire de mal. Je veux que tu penses très fort à ton papa et à ta maman, à ce dont tu te rappelles d'eux, je veux dire. Et aussi à ce qui s'est passé juste avant que tu arrives ici. Tu as compris ?

La petite hocha de la tête et ferma les yeux. Tout doucement, à l'aide de sa baguette, Dumbledore extirpa un à un les filaments argentés de sa tempe, mi-gazeux, mi-liquides, puis les déposa dans la Pensine, les regardant tournoyer sur eux-mêmes.

La tâche finie, Poppy lui fit boire une potion de Sommeil Sans Rêve, et une fois qu'elle fut endormie, les trois professeurs plongèrent dans la Pensine.

Ils atterrirent dans un jardin baigné de soleil. Une petite fille brune poussait une poupée sur une balançoire accrochée à la branche d'un arbre. Non loin d'elle, un homme avec de longs cheveux noir ébène rassemblés en catogan sur sa nuque, assis à une table de jardin semblait lire la Gazette du Sorcier, un œil sur le journal, l'autre vers la jolie petite maisonnette sur sa droite. Il arborait un sourire qu'aucun des professeurs n'avaient jamais vu sur lui : un sourire heureux et… malicieux…

Il semblait attendre quelque chose…

– SEVERUS TOBIAS ROGUE ! cria soudain une voix courroucée qui fit pouffer le susnommé, le nez toujours plongé dans son journal.

– Je t'avais bien dit que Maman ne serait pas du tout contente ! Si tu l'empêches d'aller dans sa pièce… elle va se fâcher ! dit la fillette à son père, qui riait sous cape.

– Je crois que tu as raison mon Ange… Il va falloir que je me fasse pardonner… Le Maître des Potions replia tranquillement son journal, se leva, afficha un sourire faussement repentant sur son visage et attendit la sentence...

– TU AS OSÉ ! JE TE JURE QUE TU VAS ME LE PAYER ! Une jeune femme sortit en trombe de la maison, sa baguette à la main, l'air plus menaçant que jamais. Ses cheveux bruns et bouclés voletaient dans tous les sens et ses yeux chocolat semblaient lancer des éclairs.

Nos trois spectateurs restèrent sans voix : devant eux venait d'apparaitre la dernière personne à laquelle ils se seraient attendus. Malgré le fait qu'elle semblait avoir dans les vingt-cinq ans, le doute n'était pas permis. La jeune femme qui se tenait devant eux n'était autre qu'Hermione Granger !

Severus dut s'asseoir par terre tant le choc était grand. Et il étouffa une exclamation horrifiée lorsqu'il vit son double prendre la femme dans ses bras.

– Calme-toi mon Cœur… dit l'homme à sa femme en la serrant contre lui. On avait dit que tu ne travaillerais pas ce week-end…

– Mais Sev ! Il faut que je prépare mes cours pour la rentrée…

– Non, Hermione… assena-t-il en prenant son visage en coupe pour le rapprocher du sien. Il la dépassait d'une bonne tête et elle se mit sur la pointe des pieds. Il plongea ses yeux noirs dans les siens et la fixa comme pour l'hypnotiser, son visage à seulement quelques millimètres du sien.

On vit la respiration de la jeune femme s'accélérer, et des frissons monter le long de sa colonne vertébrale. Elle ferma les yeux un instant, comme pour rassembler ses idées. Puis regarda son mari à nouveau.

– Tu sais que je déteste quand tu fais ça… murmura-t-elle le souffle court alors qu'il frottait doucement son nez de sa mâchoire à son oreille. Tu sais quel pouvoir tu as sur moi quand tu me regardes comme ça… Severus acquiesça en descendant dans son cou. Et vous en abusez toujours Monsieur Rogue… Elle ferma les yeux lorsqu'il posa tendrement ses lèvres sur sa clavicule, couvrant son cou de petits baisers papillon.

– Et c'est pour ça que vous m'aimez… Madame Rogue… Et, ne lui laissant pas le temps de répondre, il plongea sur sa bouche, lui donnant un tendre et long baiser.

– Beurk ! lança la fillette en riant. C'est dégoûtant !

Et le Severus spectateur était bien d'accord… Il n'avait jamais assisté à pareille scène… D'autant plus qu'il faisait partie des acteurs principaux… Il fut tout à coup pris de nausées. Et entendre Albus et Minerva glousser bêtement à ses côtés n'arrangeaient absolument pas les choses !

Tout d'un coup, le décor changea et ils se retrouvèrent dans une salle de bain. Maï-Lee était assise dans une baignoire remplie de mousse et jouait avec un petit bateau et un hippogryphe miniature. Son père, accroupi à côté d'elle avait relevé les manches de sa chemise, laissant apparaitre la Marque des Ténèbres sur son bras gauche, et lui lavait doucement les cheveux.

– Ferme les yeux mon Cœur… Je vais te rincer. Severus prit un gobelet qui était posé sur le rebord de la baignoire et entreprit de faire couler l'eau sur les cheveux de sa fille.

– Tu te rappelles qu'il faut mettre le démêlant après ? Parce que sinon, je vais pleurer…

– Et oui… Grâce à Merlin, tu as hérité de la tignasse de ta mère ! soupira ironiquement l'ancien Serpentard.

– Et qui passe son temps à y enrouler ses doigts, dans ma _tignasse_ ? railla une voix non loin d'eux. Hermione était tranquillement appuyée sur l'encadrement de la porte, une tasse de thé fumant à la main, et admirait d'un regard tendre les deux amours de sa vie.

– C'est Papa ! répondit la petite. Il adooooooooore toucher tes cheveux ! cria-t-elle en éclaboussant son père. Severus leva les yeux au ciel mais sourit tout de même, résigné et plein de mousse.

Dumbledore et McGonagall, incrédules, se retournèrent vers leur collègue qui semblait ne plus savoir qui il était, lorsque la scène se modifia une nouvelle fois.

Cette fois, il faisait à peine jour, et ils suivirent la petite fille, habillée d'un pyjama jaune et chaussée de petites pantoufles à fourrure. Elle tenait son doudou dans sa main et elle marchait sans bruit dans la maison. Elle s'arrêta devant une porte entrebâillée qu'elle poussa en silence. Le jour qui commençait à percer à travers les lourds rideaux permettait de voir correctement l'ensemble de la pièce. Dans le grand lit qui trônait contre un mur, dormaient un homme et une femme. La petite brune s'approcha tout doucement.

Albus et Minerva restèrent en arrière, préférant rester discrets par respect pour leur collègue. Severus, en revanche, s'approcha du lit… et maudit immédiatement sa trop grande curiosité.

Il se voyait allongé sur le dos, endormi, le visage paisible. Sur son torse nu parsemé de cicatrices reposait la tête d'Hermione, les cheveux plus ébouriffés que jamais. Le drap leur arrivait à la taille, et montrait qu'elle aussi était torse nu, même si l'on ne voyait que son dos… Ce qui laissait facilement deviner ce qu'ils avaient fait pendant la nuit… Elle avait une main qui passait par-dessus la taille de Severus et qui rejoignait sa grande main posée sur le drap. Leurs doigts étaient entremêlés. Lui, avait entortillé les doigts de son autre main dans les boucles de sa femme. Le drap était défait par endroits, et on remarquait qu'ils avaient aussi mêlé leurs jambes.

Le Severus spectateur regarda la scène devant lui avec une mine perplexe… C'était comme s'il n'arrivait pas à les quitter des yeux. La jeune femme était belle, certes, il ne l'avait jamais vraiment remarqué avant… Mais ce qui le choquait le plus, c'était son image à lui : il semblait si bien, si paisible, si heureux… aussi heureux qu'il ne l'avait jamais été en réalité. Cette image transpirait l'amour et le bonheur à l'état pur. Et puis, l'espace d'un millième de seconde, aussi soudain qu'un éclair qui sillonne le ciel un soir d'orage, il se surprit à envier son double. Il aurait voulu être à sa place, là, tout de suite. Il aurait voulu pouvoir, lui, tenir cette jeune femme dans ses bras…

Un mouvement le sortit de ses pensées et il secoua vivement la tête, se rendant compte avec horreur de ce à quoi il était en train de penser ! Une grande claque mentale plus tard, il regarda autour de lui et vit les deux autres suivre sa fille qui sortait de la chambre aussi silencieusement qu'elle y était entrée.

Le décor se métamorphosa de nouveau et ils se retrouvèrent dans une cuisine. Maï-Lee, assise sur un tabouret, tenait son doudou bien serré contre elle, comme pour se rassurer. À ses côtés était assis un garçon de sept ou huit ans, ses cheveux passant du rose au bleu dans le but manifeste de la faire rire. On entendait des éclats de voix venant de la pièce d'à côté… et une femme qui pleurait.

– Teddy, pourquoi Maman pleure ? demanda Maï-Lee au petit garçon qui arrêta instantanément ses pitreries.

– Je ne suis pas sûr, Maï, mais je crois que l'Oncle Ron est mort… souffla tristement le jeune Métamorphomage. Il n'avait jamais pu lui mentir… et puis de toute façon, à quoi cela lui aurait-il servi ? Elle l'aurait bien appris tôt ou tard !

La petite fille laissa une larme couler sur sa joue et se rapprocha de son ami qui la serra dans ses bras.

– Viens, on va écouter ce qu'ils disent… Il l'aida à se lever, prit sa main et la conduisit devant la porte qu'il ouvrit discrètement.

Dans la pièce d'à côté qui servait de salon, Hermione, assise sur un canapé, pleurait dans les bras de Severus qui tentait de la consoler. Ce dernier parlait avec un Harry Potter totalement désespéré.

– Crache le morceau Potter ! C'est quoi cette histoire ? Tu as tué Voldemort depuis plus de sept ans maintenant ! Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?! cria Severus.

– Écoute Sev, je ne comprends pas plus que toi cette situation, mais il semble que tous ceux qui ont fait parti de l'Ordre du Phénix meurent ou disparaissent mystérieusement ! On en était pas sûr jusqu'à aujourd'hui… mais on n'a toujours pas retrouvé Minerva ni Albus… et maintenant Ron est mort… Sa voix se brisa et il ferma les yeux pour ravaler ses larmes. Il semble que nous soyons les prochains sur la liste… Nous sommes en danger… Il faut faire quelque chose… mais je n'ai trouvé aucune solution…

– Déjà il faudrait que l'on sache qui sont ceux qui agissent dans l'ombre… Severus se leva et commença à arpenter la pièce de long en large, les mains derrière le dos, en se concentrant. Puis, relevant soudain la tête, proposa son hypothèse : Et si les Mangemort qui ont disparu et que l'on croyait morts étaient finalement encore en vie ?

– Tu veux dire qu'ils se seraient cachés tout ce temps ? Pendant sept longues années ? Et qu'ils auraient attendu leur heure pour agir ? demanda Harry à son ancien professeur. Ce serait possible… Il faut établir une liste. Réfléchit Sev : lesquels seraient les plus susceptibles de faire ça ? Il faudrait que tu reprennes tes services d'espionnage…

– Harry… s'étrangla presque Severus. Il jeta un œil à sa femme, effondrée sur le canapé. Tu sais bien que je ne peux plus faire ça… Il n'y a plus les mêmes enjeux qu'avant ! Il ne semblait pas en colère… juste désespéré et malheureux.

– Je sais Sev… mais nous n'avons pas le choix… Et il n'y a pas meilleur espion que toi…

Harry se rapprocha de Severus, et à la grande stupeur de nos trois spectateurs, posa une main réconfortante sur son épaule. Le Professeur regarda un moment son ancien élève qu'il avait tant détesté des années auparavant, puis souffla.

– Très bien… Je le ferai… Sa voix était légèrement tremblante, mes ses yeux affichaient une détermination sans faille.

La scène suivante se mit en place. Hermione faisait les cent pas devant la cheminée et sa fille était assise, immobile sur le canapé. Soudain, un soupir de soulagement se fit entendre, lorsque Severus passa enfin la porte du salon.

– C'est bon, ma Chérie, j'ai la liste…

– Oh, Sev… pleura Hermione de soulagement.

– Il faut la cacher, pour pouvoir _leur_ transmettre… As-tu écrit ta lettre ?

– Oui. Et où est la tienne ? demanda-t-elle en sortant un parchemin plié de sa poche.

– Je l'ai là… Il rassembla les trois documents qu'il plia ensemble et attrapa le doudou de sa fille dans lequel il les cacha. Il s'accroupit devant elle, la regardant dans les yeux qui ressemblaient tellement à ceux d'Hermione. Mon Ange… Comme nous t'en avons déjà parlé, lorsque nous te le dirons, tu partiras en voyage avec ton doudou… Il faut que tu le gardes toujours avec toi, tu as compris ?

La petite opina calmement. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'ils avaient cette discussion… Mais jamais son père n'avait encore caché quelque chose dans son précieux doudou. Elle pressentait que cette fois-ci, le grand voyage approchait…

La scène changea et les trois professeurs se retrouvèrent dans une nouvelle pièce. Les murs étaient rose pâle et des rideaux transparents étaient accrochés de part et d'autre de la fenêtre. Dans un coin, un petit lit était recouvert d'une couette dont les couleurs étaient assorties au reste de la chambre. Au milieu, sur un tapis, était allongée Maï-Lee, habillée d'une jolie robe bleue et blanche. Elle jouait tranquillement avec son doudou en chantonnant doucement.

Tout à coup, un homme habillé de noir entra en trombe par la porte ouverte. La fillette sursauta, mais sembla rassurée en le reconnaissant. Toutefois, elle se leva et accourut vers lui quand elle le vit vraiment.

– Papa ! Pourquoi tu saignes ? s'affola la petite.

– Pas maintenant mon Cœur… Où est ta mère ? demanda-t-il, l'air pressé, prenant sa fille dans ses bras.

– Je suis là ! cria la voix d'Hermione qui semblait venir d'une autre pièce. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? La jeune femme apparut. On ne distinguait d'elle qu'une partie de son corps, la partie au-dessus de sa taille étant cachée par la pile de linge fraîchement plié qu'elle portait. Puis, on vit son fardeau tomber en vrac sur le sol lorsqu'elle passa sa tête sur le côté pour regarder son mari.

– Merlin ! Sev, qui t'as fait ça ?! Sa frayeur fit monter sa voix dans les aigus.

– Hermione ! cria Severus, il faut agir, vite ! Ils vont bientôt arriver !

– Non ! Pas déjà ! Sev, s'il-te-plaît ! supplia-t-elle. On ne peut pas ! Ses yeux étaient de plus en plus brillants.

– Si ma Chérie… J'ai renforcé les protections autour de la maison, mais elles ne tiendront pas longtemps… Nous n'avons pas le choix… Tu le sais bien… Nous en avons déjà parlé… Il faut le faire… Tu dois l'y envoyer… C'est le seul moyen de la sauver… De _nous_ sauver… tous.

– Oh, Sev, et si ça ne marchait pas… Elle pleurait à présent. Et le Severus spectateur éprouva une sensation étrange.

– Il faut que tu y arrives, tu t'es déjà entrainée plusieurs fois… Allez mon Cœur… Ne me dit pas que la meilleure élève de Poudlard ne serait pas capable de faire ça ! tenta-t-il de la convaincre.

– Mais mon Amour… Nous nous détestions tellement à cette époque… Et j'étais bien trop jeune !

– Toi, tu me détestais… Il est vrai que je faisais tout pour ça…railla-t-il. Mais, même si je refusais de me l'avouer à cette époque, moi, j'étais bien plus attiré par toi que je n'aurais pu l'avouer… Évidemment, je ne m'en suis rendu compte que bien plus tard… Mais… cela peut avoir du bon… Quant à ton âge… Tu sais très bien que ta maturité de l'époque te permettra d'élever notre fille à la perfection… Et puis, je serai là, moi… lui dit-il tendrement.

– Si tu crois que ça me rassure… Te rappelles-tu comment tu étais à cette époque-là ? Severus grimaça. Remarques… si l'arrivée de Maï nous permet de nous rapprocher un peu plus tôt, comme tu dis, cela peut être une bonne chose… et peut-être sauver des vies…

Ils bondirent tous, spectateurs compris, lorsqu'ils entendirent la porte d'entrée de la maison voler en éclat.

– Emmène-là ! Vite ! Je vais les retenir le plus longtemps possible !

– Severus, non ! Viens avec nous ! pleura Hermione quand son mari mit leur fille dans ses bras en sortant sa baguette.

– Va-t-en ! dit-il doucement, plongeant ses yeux onyx dans ceux de sa femme. Je t'aime… de toute mon âme… Puis, il déposa un tendre mais urgent baiser sur ses lèvres, ainsi que sur le front de sa fille. Ensuite, la mort dans l'âme, il se rua vers ses assaillants pour laisser le temps à ses deux seules raisons de vivre de s'échapper.

La scène se modifia de nouveau et les trois professeurs se retrouvèrent dans une forêt. Ils virent Hermione courir aussi vite qu'elle le pouvait, entrainant avec elle Maï-Lee par une main, et jetant des sorts avec sa baguette qu'elle tenait dans l'autre. On entendait la fillette sangloter, serrant son doudou contre elle, et le souffle court de sa mère. Si cette dernière ne pleurait pas, on voyait clairement que des larmes avait déjà coulé sur ses joues. Il semblait que des heures avaient passé depuis la scène de la chambre. Hermione saignait d'une lèvre, avait l'œil et la joue gauche tuméfiés et ses cheveux étaient plus emmêlés que jamais. Ses habits étaient sales et déchirés, tous comme ceux de sa fille, qui avait perdu une chaussure et semblait être tombée plusieurs fois.

– Tu te fatigues pour rien ! cria la voix d'un homme qui courait derrière elles. Nous allons te tuer, toi et ta Sang-Mêlée de fille ! Tout comme nous l'avons tué, lui, ce salaud de traître !

– Oui ! renchérit une autre voix. Severus a hurlé comme un bébé lorsque nous l'avons torturé… Tu aurais dû voir ça ! railla-t-il. C'était tout ce qu'il méritait pour avoir trahi le Seigneur des Ténèbres et avoir épousé une sale Sang-de-Bourbe aux veines souillées ! Mais rassures-toi, ma jolie… tu vas bientôt le rejoindre !

Hermione pleurait. Elle courait, faisant presque voler sa fille derrière elle, esquivant les rayons verts qui se dirigeaient vers elles, et ripostant du mieux qu'elle pouvait sans ralentir sa course. Elle semblait chercher quelque chose. Soudain, son regard s'éclaira et elle se dirigea vers un endroit entre deux arbres. Elle marmonna une incantation étrange et une espèce de grotte fit son apparition, à moitié cachée derrière des branches et des ronces. Elles s'y engouffrèrent toutes les deux, et sans même avoir repris son souffle, Hermione poussa sa fille dans le fond et la prit dans ses bras.

– Mon Cœur… écoute-moi bien, pleura-t-elle. Il va falloir que tu sois forte, maintenant. Je vais t'envoyer dans un endroit où tu seras en sécurité. Tu vas vite nous retrouver, papa et moi. Nous serons un peu différents, mais ce sera nous quand-même. Tu as compris ? La fillette acquiesça, les yeux pleins de larmes. Hermione passa ses mains sur les joues sales de sa fille pour les sécher. Je t'aime mon Ange, de tout mon cœur, et je t'aimerai toujours. Tu t'en rappelleras ? Maï-Lee acquiesça une nouvelle fois, un sanglot s'échappant de sa bouche tremblante. Maintenant, tu dois partir. Garde bien ton doudou avec toi…

Elle la serra une dernière fois contre son cœur, laissant couler ses larmes trop longtemps retenues, puis s'éloigna à regret de sa fille. Enfin, pointant sa baguette sur elle, elle prononça une incantation dans un langage qui ressemblait à de l'Elfique. Une lumière bleue éclatante sortit de la baguette d'Hermione et se répandit tout autour de la fillette en formant une bulle qui s'enroula sur elle-même.

Au même moment, apparurent à l'entrée de la grotte quatre hautes silhouettes encapuchonnées. Hermione se retourna vivement. Il était trop tard. Elle avait échoué. Elle n'aurait pas le temps de sauver sa fille. Severus était mort seul, pour rien. Elles allaient mourir toutes les deux, seules, comme lui. Elle le devinait en voyant les quatre baguettes pointées sur elle, puis encore d'avantage lorsque le sort impardonnable la toucha. Puis, dans un dernier espoir, puisant dans les dernières forces qui lui restaient, malgré la douleur insoutenable qui ravageait chaque cellule de son corps, elle se concentra et envoya toute sa puissance et toute sa magie vers sa fille. Elle savait qu'en choisissant cette option, elle n'aurait plus la force de supporter les quatre Doloris combinés qui la meurtrissaient, et encore moins celle de se défendre.

Maï-Lee pleurait. Elle était prisonnière de cette boule bleue qui tournait très vite autour d'elle. Elle ne pouvait plus bouger, elle n'entendait plus sa mère non plus… Elle aurait voulu lui faire un câlin. Puis elle avait vu ces quatre hommes habillés avec de grandes capes noires entrer dans la grotte où elles s'étaient cachées.

Elle avait vu sa mère s'effondrer et se tordre sur le sol, puis, juste avant qu'un éclair vert n'atteigne le corps qui se convulsait à terre, elle avait sentit une nouvelle puissance l'entourer, étreindre tendrement son corps comme l'auraient fait les bras de sa mère. Enfin, au moment-même où Hermione rendit son dernier souffle, la bulle disparut, emportant avec elle la petite orpheline à travers l'espace et le temps.

* * *

Alors ? vous avez aimé les souvenirs de la Mistinguette ? Allez... Si vous êtes sages, vous en aurez d'autres... plus tard...


	3. Chap 2 - Prise de conscience

Salut à toutes et tous !

Comme beaucoup l'ont remarqué, effectivement, j'avais déjà commencé à publier cette fic il y a quelques mois... Mais je n'étais alors pas du tout satisfaite de la tournure que prenait l'histoire. J'ai donc préféré la mettre en pause, histoire de la réécrire... Chose que j'ai faite. J'ai également changé des détails dans les trois premiers chapitres que j'avais déjà publié. Donc, vous pouvez reprendre la lecture depuis le début pour ceux qui l'avait déjà commencée...

Voilà... j'espère que vous aimerez la suite...

Merci pour vos review... Elles me font toujours autant plaisir !

Bonne lecture...

* * *

**Chapitre 2 - ****Prise de conscience**

De retour dans l'infirmerie, Albus et Minerva restèrent silencieux, chacun dans leurs pensées, encore sous le choc de la scène à laquelle ils venaient d'assister, tandis que Severus s'assit sur une chaise, près du lit de sa fille. Puisque maintenant c'était sûr, elle l'était bel et bien !

Il ferma les yeux et prit sa tête dans ses mains… Merlin ! Dans quel pétrin s'était-il encore fourré ! Il releva la tête lorsqu'il entendit le Directeur fouiller le doudou de la petite pour récupérer les parchemins. Il y en avait trois : une liste de noms, une lettre qui semblait lui être adressée, et une autre destinée à « _Hermione Granger_ ».

Les trois professeurs se penchèrent sur la liste de noms, et lurent ensemble :

_Voici les Mangemort qui ont disparu après la Grande Bataille et que nous supposions morts, ainsi que les lieux où ils se sont terrés. Leurs cachettes ont été trouvées après plusieurs mois d'investigation et d'espionnage, et malheureusement, au prix de nombreuses vies… _

_Trouvez-les tous… avant qu'il ne soit trop tard ! _

_- Leroy Avery ; Yorkshire ; Angleterre_

_- Alecto Carrow ; Gwent ; Pays de Galles_

_- Antonin Dolohov ; East Midlands ; Angleterre _

_- Gregory Goyle ; Comté de Antrim ; Irlande du Nord_

_- Rabastan Lestrange ; Comté d'Angus ; Ecosse_

_- Lucius Malefoy ; Île de Wight ; Angleterrre_

_- Augustus Rookwood ; Lanarkshire ; Ecosse_

_- Evan Rosier ; Glamorgan ; Pays de Galles_

_- Neil Travers ; Yorkshire ; Angleterre_

_- Terence Yaxley ; Aberdeenshire ; Ecosse_

– Il faut s'y mettre le plus tôt possible, décréta Albus. Je vais rassembler l'Ordre. Severus, tiens… c'est pour toi, dit-il en lui tendant sa lettre. Je vais garder celle de Miss Granger pour le moment… à moins que tu…

– Non, gardez-la… le coupa-t-il. Je verrai… plus tard… dit-il en prenant le parchemin signé de sa main. Heu… Albus, puis-je… bafouilla-t-il en montrant la Pensine.

– Oui, bien sûr, mon garçon… Il fit apparaître une fiole de nulle part puis, à l'aide de sa baguette, il transvasa les souvenirs, qu'il donna ensuite à Severus.

Sachant que la petite dormirait encore plusieurs longues heures, Poppy proposa de veiller sur elle. Rogue prit congé. Il avait besoin d'être seul. Il avait besoin de réfléchir au calme. Les autres le regardèrent s'en aller, et il leur fut reconnaissant de ne pas faire de commentaire.

Il arriva dans son appartement sans même savoir comment il y était parvenu… Il se servit un verre de Whisky Pur Feu qu'il avala cul sec, grimaçant sous la brûlure de l'alcool coulant dans sa gorge. Il réitéra son geste une deuxième fois, puis partit s'allonger sur son lit. Il ferma les yeux un instant, inspira un grand coup, puis, enfin se décida à ouvrir la fichue lettre qu'il s'était lui-même adressée, et se força à lire.

_Severus, _

_J'imagine que si tu lis cette lettre, c'est que Maï-Lee est bien arrivée. Mais que, malheureusement, sa mère et moi sommes morts, comme beaucoup d'autres._

_Je suppose aussi que tu as pu voir les souvenirs de notre fille… J'avoue que j'espérais qu'Albus et toi y penseriez. Tu as donc dû être choqué en apprenant l'identité de sa mère…_

_Et oui, tu ne rêves pas, je te parle bien d'Hermione Granger, qui s'appellera Rogue dans quelque temps car, je suis ravi de te le dire, tu vas l'épouser… Et crois-moi, sans parler de la naissance de notre fille, c'est la plus belle chose qui est arrivée (ou qui va arriver, selon le point de vue) dans notre vie !_

_Si je me rappelle bien, et surtout si ma tendre épouse a correctement agi, ce qui est quasiment sûr, à l'époque où elle t'a envoyé Maï, tu ne t'es pas encore rendu compte à quel point tu ne peux te passer d'elle._

_Maintenant, et avant que tu ne t'énerves, après tout, je te connais bien… je vais te donner matière à réfléchir._

_Je voudrais que tu penses à tout ce que tu ressens lorsque tu vois Hermione… Lorsqu'elle est près de toi, ou quand tu entends sa voix ou son rire... Et par-dessus tout, quand elle répond à tes questions en cours… Bien entendu, je te demande de rester honnête envers toi-même et totalement objectif… Ne répète pas les erreurs que j'ai commises : j'ai mis beaucoup trop longtemps à comprendre, et du coup, elle et moi avons perdu beaucoup trop de temps !_

_Je m'en rends compte à présent où je vais devoir la quitter pour toujours. Elle est ma raison de vivre, la lumière de ma vie… Et si tu sais te montrer intelligent, ce qui est certain, elle sera la tienne également._

_Nous avons commencé à nous fréquenter deux ans après la fin de ses études à Poudlard. Elle faisait des recherches en Potions pour devenir Maître (ce que, bien évidemment et sans grande surprise, elle est devenue quelque temps plus tard !). Elle m'assistait sur certaines préparations et moi je lui enseignais tout ce que je savais… Cela a duré ainsi pendant quelques mois… Je n'ai pas remarqué tout de suite ce que je ressentais pour elle… ou du moins, je peux l'avouer à présent, je me voilais la face… _

_Et puis, un soir où elle était restée un peu plus tard pour travailler, une chose en entrainant une autre… Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris ce soir là, mais j'ai eu envie de l'embrasser… Et, Ô miracle, elle ne m'a pas repoussé ! Je te passe les détails de la nuit époustouflante que nous avons passée ensemble (après tout, tu verras bien par toi-même…), mais ce que je peux te dire, c'est que quand elle est repartie le lendemain matin, je me suis juré de tout faire pour qu'elle revienne et reste avec moi pour toujours !_

_Nous nous sommes rapidement mariés et Maï-Lee est arrivée l'année d'après, juste après les vingt ans d'Hermione._

_Elle a pris ma place en cours de Potions pendant que je gardais les Défenses Contre les Forces du Mal. Tout allait parfaitement bien… Maï-Lee grandissait et s'épanouissait tranquillement, entourée de tout l'amour que nous pouvions lui donner. Tu remarqueras qu'elle est extrêmement intelligente (tu penses avec des parents comme les siens !), et assez mature et réfléchie pour son âge._

_Et puis, il y a quelques mois, peu après le quatrième anniversaire de la petite, les choses ont commencé à se gâter : des gens disparaissaient mystérieusement… tous des anciens membres de l'Ordre du Phénix… Certains étaient retrouvés morts avec leur famille dans leur maison, ou sur leur lieu de travail…_

_Jusqu'à ce que dernièrement, Albus et Minerva disparaissent eux aussi… On ne les a jamais retrouvés… Aussi, le matin où nous avons appris la mort de Ronald Weasley, nous nous sommes rendu compte que nous étions réellement en danger… Des gens assassinaient tous ceux qui étaient impliqués directement dans la mort du Seigneur des Ténèbres ! _

_Peu de temps après, ce sont Harry et Ginny Potter qui ont été retrouvés morts, avec le petit Teddy Lupin… C'est là qu'Hermione et moi avons décidé de tout faire pour sauver Maï-Lee… Et si par cet exploit, nous pouvions aussi sauver tous les autres, ce serait une bonne chose !_

_C'est pourquoi nous t'avons envoyé la liste des Mangemort suspectés… Il faut les retrouver avant qu'ils se rassemblent tous. Si nos informations sont exactes, ils n'ont encore rien fait… La mort de Voldemort est encore trop récente… vous avez donc un avantage… à vous de vous en servir._

_Voilà… il ne me reste plus qu'à vous souhaiter bonne chance pour tout ça… _

_Si je peux me permettre d'être égoïste (une fois n'est pas coutume), laisse les autres se charger de retrouver les Mangemort et consacre-toi plutôt à conquérir le cœur de notre tendre Hermione… Je sais que cela ne sera pas la tâche la plus aisée, vos rapports actuels étant ce qu'ils sont ! Mais sans vouloir te mettre d'avantage la pression, si Hermione et toi ne vous mettez jamais ensemble, Maï-Lee n'existera jamais… avec toutes les répercussions que cela implique… Sans parler de ton bonheur à toi, que tu ne connaitras jamais, puisque celui-ci est intrinsèquement lié à elles deux…_

_De plus, je te conseille d'économiser tes forces pour t'occuper aussi de Maï-Lee… elle à notre caractère à tous les deux !_

_Je te laisse à présent… Je t'envie presque d'avoir ton avenir devant toi, le mien étant définitivement compromis… Dis à Hermione à quel point je l'ai aimée, et combien je l'aimerai toujours…_

_Désespérément,_

_Severus._

Rogue replia la lettre et ferma les yeux. Même s'il semblait impassible, vu de l'extérieur, un sérieux combat faisait rage à l'intérieur de lui : il était en proie à une intense réflexion…

Les mots écrits par son « futur-lui » tournaient en boucle dans sa tête, de même que les images des souvenirs de Maï-Lee…

_Laisser les Mangemort aux autres et conquérir le cœur d'Hermione_… La première partie était aisée : Dumbledore s'en chargerait, de même que d'autres membres de l'Ordre… Mais pour la deuxième partie, là, le problème était d'une toute autre envergure…

_Conquérir le cœur d'Hermione_… Cela allait être aussi facile que s'il avait dû demander à Voldemort de danser la Rumba avec Potter… Mais en avait-il vraiment envie ? Après tout, même s'il est vrai qu'il avait été témoin de l'amour qu'elle et son « futur-lui » se portaient mutuellement, en aucun cas il n'était amoureux d'elle ! Il est vrai aussi que, dans les souvenirs, il n'avait jamais paru si heureux et serein… Mais étais-ce vraiment grâce à elle ? Son bonheur apparent pouvait tout simplement venir du fait que la guerre était finie, non ?

Il avait passé six ans à la rabaisser lors de ses cours ou à chaque fois qu'il en avait eu l'occasion. Toutes ces années, il avait pris un malin plaisir à enlever des points à cette fichue Miss-Je-Sais-Tout…

D'ailleurs, il se souvenait très bien du jour où il lui avait donné ce surnom. Il savait aussi que ce jour-là, il l'avait blessée et humiliée devant toute sa classe, de même que devant celle des Serpentard.

Comme il aimait la rabaisser ! Comme il aimait lui faire croire qu'il ne la voyait pas, lui faisant croire qu'elle était insignifiante à ses yeux ! Il aimait cette lueur de défi qu'il voyait dans ses yeux noisette lorsqu'il la noyait sous des sarcasmes toujours plus venimeux les uns que les autres. Il aimait voir le mépris qu'elle avait pour lui lorsqu'il la rabrouait sans aucune raison valable…

Et plus il la poussait dans ses retranchements, plus elle le détestait. Il le savait. Il le voyait dans son regard. Il le lisait dans son esprit. Mais il était comme ça… C'était sa faute à elle…Il la trouvait tellement et irrésistiblement détestable ! Il adorait tellement quand la Lionne sortait ses griffes ! Elle avait tant de mordant, et une répartie si digne de lui…

Mais, même s'il aurait préféré subir le sortilège Doloris pendant des heures plutôt que de l'avouer, il aimait bien son caractère de feu. Il aimait voir son bras se lever à la vitesse d'un boulet de canon dès qu'il posait une question. Il devait bien admettre aussi que de toute façon, les questions qu'il posait étaient uniquement pour elle, puisqu'il savait pertinemment que personne d'autre dans la classe n'avait la réponse !

Bon pour son caractère, ça, c'était vu…

Pour son physique, maintenant… Il était vrai que la petite fille avait bien grandi… Elle était une femme, à présent… Elle n'avait plus ses grandes dents de devant qui la défiguraient à une époque… Elle avait changé ça en quatrième année… Là aussi, se souvint-il, il n'avait pas été très tendre ! Mais cette fois-là, cela lui avait plutôt rendu service. Elle était dorénavant un peu plus jolie…

_Sois honnête avec toi-même_… lui dit soudain une voix dans sa tête. D'accord ! s'énerva-t-il. Elle est bien plus que jolie ! Là, voilà ! C'est une très belle jeune femme… Mais pour ce qui est de ses cheveux, ça, non ! Il est hors de question que je les apprécie ! J'ai tellement souvent rêvé de les lui couper ! Cette tignasse qui part dans tout les sens ! Bon, d'accord… ça lui donne un petit côté sauvage qui n'est pas si déplaisant que ça… Et puis lorsqu'elle relève ses cheveux, en cours de potion… sa nuque dégagée est si agréable à regarder… HEIN ?! Non mais ça va pas, non ?

Severus souffla bruyamment. Il devenait cinglé… Il se forçait à fantasmer sur une de ses élèves… Enfin, pour rester tout à fait _honnête_, puisqu'il devait l'être, il n'avait pas beaucoup à se forcer… Il aurait été bien plus en peine s'il avait dû le faire sur Sybille Trelowney !

Il se dit à ce moment-là qu'il aurait bien besoin d'une pause… Il allait partir déjeuner, puis retournerait en cours l'après-midi… Voilà, c'est ce qu'il ferait… Mais d'abord, il devait passer à l'infirmerie, voir si _sa fille_ dormait encore…

Sa fille… Maintenant qu'elle venait d'entrer dans sa vie, il se sentait différent… Cela devait sûrement avoir un rapport avec les souvenirs qu'il avait vus, et qui lui embrouillaient le cerveau…

Avant cela, jamais il ne lui serait venu à l'idée d'avoir des enfants… Déjà, il aurait fallu qu'une femme digne de ce nom veuille bien rester avec lui assez longtemps pour en avoir l'occasion ! Et quand bien même, avec son rôle d'espion, de toute façon, il n'aurait jamais pu… Sans compter son apparence qui n'était pas des plus attirantes à cette époque-là…

Désormais, évidemment, c'était différent… Le Seigneur des Ténèbres n'était plus, et la guerre était finie… Il avait donc le temps d'y penser… Il est vrai qu'elle était attachante, cette gamine et, pour le peu qu'il en avait vu, semblait également très intelligente… Elle lui ressemblait beaucoup, aussi… Même si elle avait les yeux de sa mère… et ses cheveux… Bon, définitivement, il y repenserait plus tard !

Il se dirigea comme prévu à l'infirmerie, mais la fillette dormait encore. Poppy parla de quelques heures encore : elle avait subit des évènements éprouvants et un voyage hors du commun… Il avait donc tout le temps de passer au bureau d'Albus, d'aller manger et d'aller en cours. Il reviendrait le soir.

Dans le bureau directorial, Dumbledore et McGonagall lui expliquèrent qu'ils avaient déjà dépêché une vingtaine d'Aurors et autant de membres de l'Ordre. Ils étaient en train de s'activer à retrouver les Mangemort de la liste, puisque leurs cachettes y étaient mentionnées.

Puis Dumbledore croisa ses mains sous son menton, en le regardant par-dessus ses lunettes en demi-lune… Mauvais signe… _Très_ mauvais signe…

– Quand vas-tu parler à Miss Granger, Severus ?

Le Maître des Potions s'étrangla avec sa propre salive. Penser à elle, la regarder, l'observer dans ses moindres faits et gestes étaient une chose… mais lui PARLER ?! Quelle idée, encore ? Il voyait déjà la scène d'ici : « _Miss Granger, vous voyez la petite fille qui a atterri dans la Grande Salle ce matin… et bien figurez-vous qu'elle est ma fille… et vous voulez savoir la meilleure ? C'est la votre aussi !_ _En fait, dans un futur assez proche nous allons nous marier ! Ah Ah Ah ! Dingue, non ?_ » Elle allait adorer !

– Je ne compte pas lui en parler…

– PARDON ?! Albus et Minerva avaient répondu en même temps. Ce qui aurait pu être comique si la situation s'y prêtait… mais ce n'était pas vraiment le cas…

– Severus ! s'indigna Minerva. Tu _dois_ lui parler ! Elle a le droit de savoir ! Sans parler de Maï-Lee qui a besoin de sa mère !

– Ah oui ? répondit-il avec un sourire narquois. Et comment voulez-vous que je fasse ça ?! Je ne sais pas si vous l'avez remarqué, mais cette fille me déteste ! Littéralement !

– Il est vrai que tu n'as jamais été très tendre avec elle ! le morigéna la Directrice des Gryffondor. Tu pourrais, déjà… je ne sais pas, moi… Commencer à être gentil avec elle…

– _Gentil_ ?! Je ne suis pas _gentil_ ! s'insurgea le Serpentard. Je ne suis _gentil_ avec personne ! C'est _mon_ caractère ! Personne ne pourra rien y changer !

– Severus ! l'interpela Dumbledore. Elle n'est pas une personne ordinaire… Elle sera ton épouse… et elle est la mère de ton enfant… Et, excuse-moi, mais d'après ce que j'ai vu dans les souvenirs de Maï-Lee, tu es quelqu'un de gentil, d'aimant et de très attentionné…

Severus eut tout à coup envie de vomir. _Gentil, aimant et attentionné_… N'importe quoi !

– Severus, mon enfant… Il va falloir que tu fasses des efforts… Nous pouvons t'y aider… mais le plus gros doit venir de toi !

Minerva le regardait avec ce petit air maternel qu'elle employait souvent lorsqu'elle se souciait de lui. Comme elle le faisait du temps où il devait partir en mission dans les rangs des Mangemort et qu'elle était inquiète pour lui, comme une mère aimante aurait pu l'être pour son enfant adoré.

– Je… Il respira un grand coup, résigné. Il ne pouvait jamais gagner contre elle... Surtout lorsqu'elle le regardait avec ces yeux-là. Bon d'accord… J'essaierai de lui parler… Mais pas tout de suite… Il faut que je trouve le bon moment… En attendant, Maï-Lee doit rester au secret… Il ne faut surtout pas qu'elle voit sa mère avant que j'ai réussi à lui expliquer !

– Comme tu voudras Severus… Mais ne tarde pas trop… lui conseilla Minerva. Et comment vas-tu faire, justement, avec Maï-Lee ? Elle ne peut pas rester à l'infirmerie, tout de même…

Severus ferma les yeux et se pinça l'arrête du nez en soufflant. C'était vrai… la petite ne pouvait pas rester avec Poppy… Mais que fallait-il faire ? Serait-il capable de l'accueillir chez lui ? Il n'avait jamais vécu avec personne… alors avec une enfant ? MERLIN ! À l'aide !

– Je pense que la réponse est évidente ! intervint Dumbledore. Tu dois la prendre avec toi… Mais ne t'inquiète pas… nous allons t'aider… Nous sommes-là… toujours…

– Tu n'es pas seul, mon garçon… Tu le sais, n'est-ce pas ? lui rappela Minerva en s'approchant doucement de lui. Elle déposa tendrement la main sur son bras, en guise de soutien.

– Oui, je le sais… répondit-il, la voix un peu tremblante en posant sa main sur la sienne. Vous avez toujours été là, tous les deux… depuis toujours… Mais… pourrait-on m'attribuer un Elfe, disons… pour m'aider un peu ?

– Oui, évidemment ! pouffa le Directeur. Je m'en occuperai.

Les trois professeurs se dirigèrent ensuite vers la Grande Salle pour le repas du midi. Les dégâts avaient déjà été réparés par les Elfes de Maison, mais les conversations sur les évènements de la matinée allaient bon train ! Tous avaient vu la grande boule bleue se matérialiser dans la salle. Et tous ceux qui n'avaient pas fui, avaient vu la fillette. Et ils l'avaient aussi entendue appeler Rogue « _Papa_ » ! Et ce dernier détail avait déjà fait le tour du Collège. Tout le monde y allait de son avis, des plus mauvaises langues aux plus bienveillants…

Severus essaya de ne pas faire attention aux regards sceptiques qui étaient braqués sur lui, mais il devait bien avouer que cela le dérangeait de plus en plus : il n'aimait pas se faire remarquer. Il avait toujours préféré se fondre dans la masse.

La tête plongée dans son assiette, il repensait à la conversation qu'il venait d'avoir avec Albus et Minerva : comment allait-il faire pour être « gentil » avec cette fichue Gryffondor ?! Il n'avait jamais fait ça… Il n'avait jamais eu à être gentil avec qui que ce soit… Ce n'était pas la peine quand on était entouré de Mangemort ! Au contraire, c'était la crainte qui instaurait le respect !

Et comment allait-il bien pouvoir lui expliquer pour Maï-Lee ? Ils se détestaient… Alors comment élever une petite fille dans pareilles conditions ? Elle n'avait rien demandé à personne, elle… Elle avait juste atterri dans un autre lieu, dans une autre époque…

Toutes ces questions lui collaient la migraine… Il avait besoin de repos… Mais les cours avec les premières années de Poufsouffle de l'après-midi n'allaient sûrement pas aller dans ce sens ! De cela, il en était certain !

Trois heures plus tard, Severus se retrouvait à l'infirmerie. À peine avait-il fait quelques pas dans la pièce qu'une tornade brune se précipita sur lui.

– Papa ! Tu es revenu ! Avec Poppy on s'est super bien amusé ! Elle m'a montré plein de choses super géniales ! Et toi, t'étais où ? T'étais avec Maminéva et Papibus ? Et vous avez fait quoi ? Et tu as pris les lettres dans mon Doudou ? Et, tu sais, je sais que tu es mon papa mais que tu n'es pas vraiment mon papa ! Maman me l'avait expliqué. Et même ma maman d'ici, ce n'est pas vraiment ma maman… Je peux la voir maintenant, même si elle n'est pas pareille ? Et elle est où ma chambre ? Est-ce que je pourrais… mmphhh…

Severus, carrément horrifié, avait fermé les lèvres de la fillette avec son pouce et son index. MERLIN ! Il allait devenir dingue si elle continuait à jacasser comme ça ! Alors là, plus aucun doute n'était possible : elle était bien la digne fille de sa mère !

– Dis-moi… tu parles toujours autant ?!

– Oh, oui ! rigola la petite, tu dis toujours que je ressemble à Maman quand je fais ça ! Tu dis aussi qu'il ne me manque plus qu'à lever la main… Mais je ne comprends pas pourquoi… finit la gamine, perplexe, les sourcils froncés.

Severus préféra changer de sujet… Lui, il comprenait très bien pourquoi…

– Je vais t'emmener dans mes appartements et tu auras ta propre chambre. Mais tu dois me promettre de ne pas sortir dans le château sans mon autorisation… Tu entends ? La fillette acquiesça. Pendant que je ne serai pas là, c'est un Elfe de Maison qui va s'occuper de toi…

– Maman dit que les Elfes de Maison doivent être payés pour leur travail et elle ne veut pas qu'on en ait à la maison… Elle dit qu'on arrive très bien à se débrouiller sans eux…

– Oui, bon… et bien ici, il y en a… alors autant en profiter… Et puis qui va s'occuper de toi si je ne suis pas là ?

– Et bien… Maminéva, comme d'habitude… ou Papibus, ou bien Tante Ginny ! Comme ça je pourrai jouer avec Teddy !

– Euh… pour le moment, on va faire avec l'Elfe… préféra répondre son père pour éviter de rentrer dans des détails sordides qu'il devrait forcément aborder à un moment ou à un autre.

Ils étaient arrivés dans ses appartements, où Albus avait déjà fait préparer une pièce transformée pour l'occasion en chambre de petite fille. Rogue remarqua qu'elle était identique à celle du souvenir, ce qui enchanta la petite.

Une Elfe minuscule se trouvait à l'intérieur et finissait de ranger des vêtements sur les étagères d'une armoire.

– Bonjour Professeur, dit l'Elfe en faisant une révérence. Mon nom est Binty. C'est moi qui vais m'occuper la petite Miss pendant vos cours.

– Bonjour Binty… salua la fillette. Tu sais raconter des histoires ? Maman m'en raconte tous les soirs, signala la fillette en se dirigeant vers ce qui ressemblait à une bibliothèque pour enfant.

– Oui, Miss ! Binty sait bien raconter… Mais Binty en connait aussi plein qui ne sont pas dans les livres ! sourit-elle.

– Parfait, remarqua Severus. Binty, voilà les ordres : Maï-Lee ne doit en aucun cas sortir de l'appartement sans mon autorisation. Ensuite, elle prendra ses repas ici avec toi. Je voudrais aussi que tu t'occupes de son bain…

– Bien Professeur, acquiesça Binty en prenant la main de la fillette pour la conduire à la salle de bains.

Pendant ce temps, Rogue rejoignit son bureau, où un tas tout à fait honorable de copies l'attendait. Il en avait corrigé une bonne partie, sans même regarder les noms des cornichons, auteurs de ces perles toutes plus gratinées les unes que les autres, lorsque l'une d'entre elles retint son attention. Une copie parfaite, sans faute, des réponses détaillées au-delà de ses espérances et tout à fait exactes et pertinentes. Sans surprise, il découvrit le nom de l'élève, qui n'était autre qu'Hermione Granger.

Il relut sa copie plusieurs fois… Oui, décidément parfaite… Comme toutes celles qu'elle lui rendait, en fait. Mais jamais il ne lui avait mis l'« Optimal » qu'elle méritait, bien que ses copies le vaillent amplement. Il ne lui avait même jamais mis « Effort Exceptionnel ». Il s'était toujours contenté de lui coller un « Acceptable » à la va-vite, sans jamais, Ô grand jamais, culpabiliser de son extrême mauvaise foi d'alors !

C'était peut-être le moment d'être « _gentil avec elle_ »… Alors, prenant sur lui et ravalant la grimace qui menaçait de transparaitre sur son visage froid et sévère, et au prix d'un effort monumental, il décida de lui donner un « Optimal ».

L'appréciation écrite, il fronça les sourcils : ce n'était pas un mot qu'il avait l'habitude d'écrire. À vrai dire, il ne se souvenait pas d'avoir jamais mis un Optimal à quelqu'un ! Il devrait le dire à Minerva… Elle verrait peut-être qu'il fait des efforts, et le laisserait tranquille après ça… Enfin, peut-être !

Une fois le tas de copies entièrement corrigé, il leva la tête pour se rendre compte de l'heure. Au même moment, Binty apparût :

– Monsieur, Maï-Lee a fini de manger. Elle est au lit et j'ai déjà lu son histoire. Mais elle réclame son père pour lui dire bonne nuit, Monsieur.

– Hein ? Ah… euh… oui, j'arrive… Le Serpentard se leva et se dirigea vers la chambre de sa fille, se demandant bien ce qu'il était sensé faire…

– Papa, tu viens me faire un câlin ? minauda la fillette en lui tendant ses petits bras.

Un câlin ?! Comment ça, un câlin ?! pensa-t-il horrifié. Il n'avait jamais fait ça ! Et pour quoi faire, d'ailleurs ? Voyant que la petite attendait toujours les bras tendus vers lui, il se décida à avancer. Il s'agenouilla devant le petit lit rose, puis Maï-Lee vint se blottir contre lui. Timidement, et maladroitement, il fallait bien l'avouer, il referma ses bras autour d'elle. Ils restèrent un moment comme ça, lui, réfléchissant à ce qu'il ressentait à ce moment-là.

Étrange. Il se sentait étrange. Il sentait dans ses bras ce petit être sans défense, qui lui ressemblait tant. Il sentait battre son petit cœur contre le sien et appréciait la chaleur du petit corps, qui, bizarrement, réchauffait le sien.

Tout d'un coup, il la sentit s'alourdir. Il la regarda, inquiet malgré tout, puis remarqua qu'elle s'était endormie. Il la déposa délicatement dans le petit lit et la couvrit correctement de façon à ce qu'elle ne prenne pas froid. Il resta là, un moment, à la regarder dormir.

Il est vrai qu'il n'était « _père_ » que depuis quelques heures. D'une petite fille de 5 ans, qui plus est. Ce n'était pas comme s'il était marié et que sa femme venait d'accoucher : il n'avait pas eu neuf mois pour se préparer à l'idée de la paternité ! Il se retrouvait maintenant avec cette fillette sur les bras, qu'il n'avait même pas vue grandir. Et en plus, pour résumer la situation, il devait conquérir sa mère qui, de un, ne l'était pas vraiment, de deux, avait tout juste dix huit ans, soit la moitié de son âge à lui, de trois, le détestait cordialement et de quatre, n'avait aucune idée de ce qui l'attendait !

Il était dans une impasse. Son côté Serpentard se demanda si ce serait si grave que ça s'il n'en parlait jamais à Granger… Il pourrait très bien essayer d'élever la petite tout seul, avec l'aide des Elfes de Maison… et de Minerva… et d'Albus…

Oui, bon d'accord… C'était nul comme idée ! Et en plus, la gamine avait clairement demandé à voir sa « _maman qui n'est pas pareille_ » ! Il ne pouvait pas priver cette enfant d'une mère… Elle avait déjà vu la sienne mourir ! À cette pensée, le cœur du sombre Severus se serra… Cette petite avait déjà vécu trop de mauvaises choses pour son âge. Il devait faire quelque chose pour son bonheur !

Une petite partie de son cerveau lui souffla qu'il se ramollissait vraiment depuis qu'il n'était plus dans les rangs des Mangemort… Mais il avait le droit de vivre, maintenant. Il ne voulait plus avoir à servir qui que ce soit, mis à part sa propre personne. Si le Destin avait mis sur sa route cette fillette qui lui ressemblait tant, alors il l'accepterait. Avec plaisir, même ! C'était SA chance. La chance qui lui permettrait de racheter ses erreurs du passé. La chance dont il avait besoin pour expier ses fautes, pour se pardonner lui-même des horreurs de la Guerre, de toutes ces morts qu'il n'avait pu empêcher…

Oui ! C'était décidé ! Il vivrait ! Ce qu'il avait pris pour son infortune ce matin, devenait sa fortune ce soir ! Il endosserait son rôle de père du mieux qu'il pourrait ! Cette fillette n'avait plus personne. Il savait ce qu'elle pouvait ressentir : ses propres parents étaient morts lorsqu'il avait onze ans. Sa mère, sous les coups de son alcoolique de père et ce dernier s'était suicidé en prison. Albus et Minerva l'avaient plus ou moins élevé depuis tout ce temps…

Il mettrait un point d'honneur à élever cette enfant. _Son_ enfant. Et il lui trouverait une mère. Sa mère. Hermione. Cela prendrait le temps qu'il faudrait, mais il ferait tout pour la faire entrer dans sa vie. Dans _leur_ vie. Et peut-être qu'à force de se côtoyer, ils pourraient se rapprocher, et, un jour, pourquoi pas, s'aimer… pour Maï-Lee.

Alors, il fit ce qu'il n'avait jamais fait de sa vie : il se pencha vers la petite princesse endormie et déposa un baiser sur son front.

– Je prendrai soin de toi, Maï-Lee, je te le promets… murmura-t-il avant de se relever. La fillette sourit dans son sommeil.

* * *

Voilà pour ce chapitre... J'espère que vous n'avez pas trouvé Severus un peu trop OOC, mais je voulais faire ressortir le fait qu'il veuille faire prendre un tournant à sa vie maintenant qu'il n'a plus besoin de se donner un rôle...

Dites-moi ce que vous en pensez...

à bientôt !


	4. Chap 3 - Stratégies

**Lecteurs du jour, bonjour !**

**Voici la suite de ma fic, où notre cher Severus adoré s'essaye au rôle de Papa poule... hum hum...**

* * *

**Mais d'abord, place aux RAR :**

**Eileen1976 : **Salut ! Merci pour ta review ! Je suis ravie que tu préfères la nouvelle version... moi aussi ! Effectivement, j'ai pas mal retravaillé les personnages... ils sont plus crédibles comme ça !

Pour ce qui est de la réaction d'Hermione face à sa fille et à son futur... mari... et bien... Il faudra attendre encore un peu ! en attendant, voici un nouveau chapitre ! bonne lecture !

**nicky : **Merci ! voici la suite !

**Mira : **Merci ! Oui, en effet, j'ai essayé de trouver une histoire qui sorte un peu de l'ordinaire... En fait, en y réfléchissant bien, j'ai essayé d'écrire une histoire que j'aurai aimé lire... Un peu bizarre, non ? En attendant, bonne lecture !

**lessa42 :** Salut ! Oui, je sais... Certains lecteurs vont très certainement me reprocher de faire changer Severus si rapidement... Mais, comme je l'ai expliqué, j'ai voulu montrer le fait qu'il voulait changer de vie maintenant qu'il n'a plus à jouer au parfait petit Mangemort et que la guerre et finie... J'espère que ce n'était pas une mauvaise idée ! voilà la suite !

**PlumeDeCorail :** Merci ! voilà la suite ! J'espère qu'elle te plaira !

**Aodren :** Salut ! Merci pour ta review ! Pour ce qui est de la confrontation Severus/Hermione/Maï-Lee, et bien... il faudra attendre encore un peu... Après tout, le courage ne fait pas vraiment partie des qualités de Serpentard... Si ? En attendant, voici la suite !

**Charliee3216 :** Salut ! Oui, c'est vrai : je me suis beaucoup amusée à écrire les réflexions de Severus... j'espère tout de même qu'il n'est pas trop OOC ! Bonne lecture pour la suite !

**Chapou69 : **Salut ! effectivement, j'ai beaucoup aimé jouer avec le côté froid de Severus mis à mal par cette gamine aussi adorable qu'intrépide... J'aime beaucoup ce personnage ! J'espère que tu ne sera pas déçu par la suite !

**Fifi72 : **Salut ! oui, effectivement, j'avais déjà commencé à poster cette fic il y a quelques mois... Mais je n'aimais pas du tout la tournure que prenait mon histoire ! Alors, j'ai préféré la mettre en pause, écrire une autre fic (Sex-Friend, si tu ne l'as pas lue), et puis me replonger dans la réécriture de celle-ci... Voilà ! Bonne lecture pour la suite !

**MissCassy ; NJ20 ; rivruskende ; : **Merci ! j'espère que la suite vous plaira !

**BONNE LECTURE !**

* * *

**Chapitre 3 - ****Stratégies**

Severus avait commencé la journée par s'occuper de sa fille. Il s'était levé tôt pour ça : avec l'aide de Binty, bien sûr, il l'avait habillée. Il avait même essayé de la coiffer, mais l'Elfe, avertie par des cris stridents, avait dû venir à son secours quand ses doigts étaient restés prisonniers des boucles brunes. Il avait aussi pris son petit déjeuner avec elle, profitant de ce moment-là pour avoir une longue discussion père-fille afin de se renseigner sur leurs habitudes, à elle et à sa mère, ainsi que sur ce qu'ils avaient l'habitude de faire lorsqu'ils étaient tous les trois ensembles.

Il apprit donc que, régulièrement, ils recevaient les Potter à dîner (« Tonton Harry » et « Tante Ginny » avec Teddy qu'elle aimait beaucoup…) ainsi que l'oncle Ron, qui ramenait à chaque fois une nouvelle « Tatie ». Ils rendaient également souvent visite à « Papibus » dans son Manoir pendant les vacances, et elle adorait quand il cachait des bonbons partout dans la maison, qu'elle et Teddy devaient trouver sous forme de chasse au trésor.

Elle lui raconta aussi que lorsqu'Hermione et lui travaillaient tous les deux, c'était Minerva qui la gardait, de même que Ginny, lorsque celle-ci était disponible. Elle lui révéla également qu'elle aimait beaucoup quand ils étaient tous les trois dans le salon au coin du feu. Elle, allongée sur le tapis et ses parents sur le canapé, Hermione la tête posée sur les jambes de Severus, lui-même jouant de ses doigts dans ses cheveux, chacun avec un livre, commentant à l'occasion ce qu'ils lisaient (ou regardait, dans son cas à elle).

Elle lui avoua aussi qu'elle les espionnait parfois lorsqu'ils faisaient une potion à quatre mains dans leur laboratoire : elle s'amusait à voir les mêmes mouvements qu'ils faisaient au même moment, comme s'ils étaient une seule et même personne… mais ce qu'elle aimait par-dessus tout, dans ces moments-là, c'était de voir son père voler un baiser ou deux à sa mère…

C'était à ce moment-là que Severus avait préféré couper court à la conversation… Essayant de faire sortir les images qui étaient apparues dans son imagination de plus en plus fertile.

Le Maître des Potions se dirigeait vers sa salle de cours avec entrain, pressé de mettre son plan « _Approche d'Hermione Granger_ » à exécution. Après tout, il fallait le voir comme une nouvelle mission… Et il en avait vécu de plus dangereuses que celle-là… Enfin… Il se pourrait que cette mission soit on ne peut plus risquée… Si la Lionne sortait ses griffes !

Il avait passé une bonne partie de la nuit à élaborer différentes stratégies d'approche, de la plus ridicule à la plus sérieuse en passant par la plus rentre-dedans, et il avait passé tout son temps depuis la fin du petit déjeuner à imaginer tout ce que sa fille lui avait raconté…

Arrivé aux Cachots, il fit entrer les élèves de septième année de Gryffondor – sa classe, justement – et se dirigea vers son bureau. D'un coup de baguette, il envoya les copies fraichement corrigées vers leurs propriétaires respectifs et attendit, le visage impassible mais le cœur battant, de voir la réaction d'Hermione.

Une exclamation étouffée lui apprit que son « _geste_ » avait eu l'effet escompté. BINGO !

– Un problème Miss Granger ? s'enquit-il d'une voix qu'il espérait neutre, ou en tout cas dénuée de ses sarcasmes habituels.

– Je… heu… Non, tout va bien Professeur… répondit-elle avec un sourire timide. Puis, elle baissa ses yeux noisette sur sa copie, la regardant sous toutes les coutures, ne semblant pas croire ce qu'il y avait écrit.

Il regarda, grimaçant intérieurement, Weasley et Potter se pencher vers elle pour se renseigner de son état, et ressentit soudain une pointe de jalousie affluer d'il ne savait où. Il donna les instructions pour la prochaine potion et tout le monde se mit au travail en silence. Il voyait de temps en temps la Gryffondor lever furtivement les yeux sur lui, puis retourner vers son chaudron.

Severus aurait donné n'importe quoi pour pouvoir lire dans son esprit, mais c'était impossible : il savait qu'elle avait appris l'Occlumencie avec Potter et Weasley avant de partir se battre contre Voldemort. Il n'aurait donc pu lire ses pensées sans se heurter à un mur ou bien, s'il avait essayé de forcer, elle l'aurait senti entrer… Ce qui n'aurait absolument pas joué en sa faveur !

La sonnerie retentit et les élèves vinrent lui apporter leurs fioles contenant la potion du jour. Il releva la tête lorsqu'il entendit Hermione s'adresser à ses deux acolytes.

– Partez devant… Je dois parler au Professeur Rogue. Je vous rejoindrai plus tard…

– Tu es sûre, Herm ? demanda le rouquin, visiblement inquiet de la laisser seule avec lui.

– Oui, ne t'inquiète pas, Ron… Tout va bien ! le rassura-t-elle en levant les yeux ciel.

– Comme tu veux… Il partit après lui avoir collé un baiser sonore sur la joue, ce qui fit furieusement grincer les dents de Severus.

_Merde_ _!_ se dit-il. Il n'avait pas prévu le fait qu'elle soit peut-être déjà prise… Il fallait qu'il en ait le cœur net avant de mettre son plan à exécution ! Il fit semblant de ne pas l'avoir vue avancer vers lui et ne leva la tête que lorsqu'il entendit sa voix.

– Professeur ?

– Mmh ?

– Je voulais juste vous remercier, Professeur… dit-t-elle d'une voix timide.

– Pour quelle raison, Miss ?

– Et bien… pour l'Optimal que vous m'avez donné… C'est le premier que vous notez sur une de mes copies, et… enfin… hum… voilà… Elle rougit, et Severus, bien malgré lui, la trouva plutôt craquante.

– C'est le premier que je note sur une copie tout court, Miss Granger. Et votre travail le valait amplement, croyez-moi !

Il pouvait se permettre d'être généreux : après tout, l'enjeu était de taille ! Voyant qu'elle ouvrait des yeux comme des soucoupes, il continua sur sa lancée. C'était le moment d'avancer un pion stratégique sur l'échiquier… Il fallait piéger la Reine !

– Minerva m'a appris que vous vouliez faire des recherches en potions… Est-ce toujours le cas ? Sa voix était douce, à peine plus haute qu'un murmure, et il avait vrillé ses yeux aux siens, en s'appuyant imperceptiblement sur le bureau pour se rapprocher d'elle.

– Oui, c'est en effet ce que j'aimerai faire… Elle espérait qu'il n'avait pas remarqué les trémolos dans sa voix. C'était la première fois qu'il lui parlait comme ça, et qu'il la regardait de cette façon-là… Elle se sentit fondre, et elle frissonna.

_Échec_ !

Remarquant l'effet qu'il avait sur elle, il décida de le pousser à son avantage. Après tout, il n'était pas le Directeur des Serpentard pour rien !

– Le Ministère m'a imposé un Apprenti, cette année (mensonge éhonté…), mais je ne suis pas emballé à l'idée de laisser entrer un parfait inconnu dans mon laboratoire… Peut-être seriez-vous intéressée… à moins que vous préfériez passer votre temps libre avec votre petit ami Weasley… Ce que je comprendrai parfaitement…

Il essaya en même temps de contrôler l'accès de colère qui l'assaillit tout à coup. Hermione était à lui ! _Oups !_ Que venait-il de penser, là ? Il fallait qu'il contrôle sa possessivité… Elle n'était pas à lui ! Enfin… pas encore…

– Non, je… Pardon ?! Mon petit ami ? RON ?! Euh… Professeur… Elle rougit violemment et se tortilla tout à coup. Je n'ai pas de… Elle ferma les yeux, honteuse de dévoiler une telle faiblesse à son professeur. Je n'ai pas de petit ami, fit-elle la voix beaucoup plus assurée. Et je serai très honorée d'être votre Apprentie. J'accepte votre offre… Merci, Professeur.

_Échec et Mat_ !

Severus dut faire appel à toutes les forces divines Sorcières et Moldues confondues pour ne pas sauter de joie, puis reprit, impassible :

– Parfait. Je vais dire à Dumbledore de vous faire préparer votre nouvel appartement. _Et aussi l'avertir que je prends un Apprenti pour la première fois de ma carrière…_ ajouta-t-il pour lui-même.

– Un appartement ? répéta-t-elle, incrédule.

– Un appartement, oui. Vous allez apprendre à concocter des potions d'un niveau de difficulté bien supérieur à ce que nous étudions en classe, Miss Granger. Et certaines d'entre elles demandent une surveillance particulière, d'autres doivent être fabriquées à des heures spécifiques du jour ou de la nuit, ou bien en fonction de la position de la Lune ou de certaines constellations… Il est donc impensable de vous laisser dormir dans votre dortoir… et risquer de réveiller vos camarades à toute heure… »

– Ah, d'accord…

– Mais si vous pensez ne pas pouvoir…

– SI ! le coupa-t-elle. Pardon, Professeur, s'excusa-t-elle honteuse. Ce sera parfait, merci beaucoup.

– Très bien. Nous discuterons plus tard des différentes conditions de votre Apprentissage.

Hermione comprit alors qu'il lui donnait congé. Elle lui sourit, puis partit rejoindre ses amis qui l'attendaient dans la Grande Salle.

Une fois qu'elle fût sortie, Severus referma la porte d'un coup de baguette et poussa un long soupir de soulagement. Il se retint à grand peine d'entamer une petite danse de la Victoire !

Première étape : Achevée !

Hermione avait été ravie de son Optimal, elle allait devenir son Apprentie, elle allait avoir un appartement juste à côté du sien –même si elle ne connaissait pas encore ce détail–, il avait réussi à ne pas être sarcastique dans ses propos et, par-dessus tout, outre le fait qu'elle n'avait personne dans sa vie, il avait remarqué son trouble lorsqu'il avait vrillé ses yeux aux siens. Cette idée lui était venue en se remémorant les souvenirs de Maï-Lee. Et apparemment, ses yeux avaient un grand pouvoir sur elle… et il allait s'en servir ! Foi de Serpentard !

Il pouvait maintenant amorcer la deuxième étape de son plan. Et pour ça, il aurait besoin de réfléchir sérieusement à la manière de procéder. Il ne voulait pas tout faire rater. Il n'avait pas la moindre idée de la façon dont il allait faire se rencontrer Hermione et sa fille.

Plusieurs possibilités s'étaient présentées à lui quand il avait imaginé la scène : il pouvait tout simplement parler à Hermione de la fillette qu'elle avait vu atterrir dans la grande salle. Il pouvait également les enfermer toutes les deux dans la même pièce et voir ce qui se passerait… Une autre possibilité consistait aussi à laisser Hermione tout découvrir par elle-même grâce à la Pensine, de la même façon qu'il avait tout découvert lui-même…

Tant de possibilités, et autant d'erreurs à ne pas commettre ! Elles pourraient être fatales du point de vue des relations ! Sans oublier Maï-Lee dont il ne pouvait anticiper la réaction, face à sa « mère » qu'elle avait vu mourir et qu'elle retrouverait ici, bien vivante, mais un peu différente.

Il devait absolument parler à Maï-Lee. Lui expliquer la situation avant qu'il ne soit trop tard… Cette opportunité lui fut donnée le jour-même lorsque celle-ci lui demanda une nouvelle fois quand elle pourrait voir sa mère.

Sautant sur l'occasion, il s'assit sur le canapé devant la cheminée, lui demandant de s'installer près de lui.

– Maï-Lee, écoute-moi. Nous allons parler de ta maman, justement.

La petite s'installa, le regardant avec des yeux plein de sérieux, se rendant compte de l'importance d'une telle conversation.

– Il faut que tu comprennes qu'ici, ta mère et moi, nous ne sommes pas amoureux. Nous ne vivons pas non plus ensemble. Et nous ne sommes même pas amis… même si à partir d'aujourd'hui, je vais tout faire pour que nous le devenions… Est-ce que tu comprends ?

– Oui, répondit-elle d'une petite voix. Mais maman m'a dit que c'est pour ça qu'elle a écrit une lettre.

La lettre ! Mais oui ! Il l'avait oubliée ! Il fallait qu'il demande à Dumbledore de lui donner celle d'Hermione ! Il devait la lire pour savoir ce qu'elle s'était écrit. Cela allait peut-être lui donner un coup de pouce !

– D'accord ! Donc, il faut que tu saches aussi que… ta maman… ne sait pas que tu es là… Enfin… elle ne sait pas qui tu es… que tu es sa fille, je veux dire… Ses mots étaient hésitants, mais il ne voulait pas que sa fille soit blessée, ou triste… il devait lui expliquer la situation avec tact.

– Alors il faut lui dire ! déclara la petite, sûre d'elle.

– Oui, je sais… Mais ce n'est pas facile… la situation est compliquée…

– Pourquoi ? Il suffit juste que tu lui dises que c'est ma maman et puis c'est tout ! Elle le regarda avec de grands yeux, comme s'il était le dernier des demeurés… Mais bizarrement, cela ne le fâcha pas… au contraire… l'innocence et la candeur qu'elle dégageait à ce moment-là le firent littéralement fondre. Et il sentit son cœur se gonfler. Pour elle, c'était évident : il suffisait juste d'aligner les bons mots les uns après les autres, et le tour était joué…

– Oui, tu as raison… c'est tout… Il la prit dans ses bras et la posa sur ses genoux. Elle se serra contre lui.

– Il faut lui dire vite… soupira-t-elle… elle me manque… et à toi aussi elle doit te manquer… je sais que tu es tout triste quand elle n'est pas avec toi…

Severus préféra ne pas relever, mais prit la décision de parler à Hermione le plus vite possible. Il verrait bien ce qui se passerait… Son côté Serpentard lui souffla que, au pire, un sort d'Oubliette bien dosé ferait l'affaire !


	5. Chap 4 - L'Apprentie

Salut à tous et toutes !

Voilà le quatrième chapitre de Maï-Lee... On y voit un Severus assez touchant qui s'essaye à la "gentillesse"...

J'espère que vous aimerez...

Bonne lecture...

* * *

**Chapitre 4 - ****L'Apprentie**

Hermione était un peu nerveuse en se dirigeant vers les cachots. Plus tôt dans la journée, elle avait reçu un message du Professeur Rogue qui lui indiquait qu'elle devrait venir le voir le soir même, après le repas pour discuter de ce qui l'attendait en tant qu'Apprentie.

Elle toqua à la porte et attendit, les mains tremblantes. Ce n'était pas de venir ici qui la rendait nerveuse… Ce n'était pas la première fois… Mais c'était plutôt ses réactions à elle qui l'angoissaient : elle avait été assez troublée en repensant à la voix de son professeur… et son regard l'avait littéralement transpercée.

La porte s'ouvrit sur le Maître des Potions en personne, plus beau que jamais ! Il avait échangé sa sempiternelle redingote noire pour une chemise blanche et un pantalon (noir, tout de même, il ne faut pas exagérer !).

– Miss Granger… vous êtes très ponctuelle… _Et hop ! Une gentillesse de plus !_ Entrez, je vous en prie.

– Merci, Professeur.

Hermione était méfiante. Mais que se passait-il ? Il n'était pas si gentil d'habitude ! Il n'était pas gentil tout court, d'ailleurs ! Certes, depuis qu'il n'avait plus à jouer les Mangemort sans pitié, il n'était plus aussi sarcastique qu'avant… Mais tout de même… C'était assez inquiétant… Qu'est-ce qui lui prenait depuis ce matin ? Avait-il reçu un sort ? Ou bien est-ce que les effluves combinées de toutes ses potions lui étaient montées à la tête ? Ou alors, c'était tout son passé d'espion pour l'Ordre qui avait fini par avoir raison de lui et il était en train de craquer ?

– Asseyez-vous… dit-il, lui présentant la chaise devant son bureau alors qu'il s'y installait lui-même. Donc, voilà ce que vous aurez à faire lors de votre Apprentissage : vous m'assisterez pendant les cours des Première Année. Votre emploi du temps sera aménagé en ce sens. Vous suivrez vos cours comme d'habitude, et vous aurez des cours particuliers trois soirs par semaine, ainsi qu'à d'autres moments en fonction des potions que nous étudierons. Bien entendu, je vous autorise l'accès à mon laboratoire ainsi qu'à ma bibliothèque personnelle…

– PARDON ?! le coupa-t-elle sans avoir pu s'en empêcher. Vous m'autorisez l'accès à votre « _Forteresse_ » ? À moi ? demanda-t-elle, incrédule. Il était de notoriété publique que Severus Rogue n'autorisait jamais personne à ne serait-ce que poser un pied dans sa « _Caverne d'Ali Baba_ » ! Même le Professeur Dumbledore n'avait jamais eu cet honneur ! Euh… Merci !

Severus essaya sans grand succès d'ignorer les sauts périlleux que faisait son estomac devant le regard illuminé et éperdu d'Hermione et reprit :

– Votre nouvel appartement donne sur le laboratoire, tout comme le mien. Votre entrée se trouve donc juste à côté de la mienne. Vous pourrez vous y installer dès demain… En attendant, je vais vous montrer l'entrée du laboratoire et vous faire entrer dans ma bibliothèque, dit-il en se levant et l'invitant à faire de même. J'ai fais en sorte que personne à part moi ne puisse y entrer… Il faut que les murs reconnaissent votre présence également, désormais…

– Comment ça ? demanda Hermione, perplexe.

– Voyons, Miss Granger… Je ne peux pas croire qu'avec le nombre de fois où vous avez dû lire l'_Histoire de Poudlard_, ceci vous ait échappé…

Le sourire goguenard qu'il lui décocha la fit frissonner de la tête aux pieds, ce qui ne passa pas inaperçu auprès de notre cher Serpentard, qui décida d'en profiter… La faisant passer devant lui, il effleura imperceptiblement son poignet pour lui montrer le chemin, se régalant de voir la peau fine se couvrir instantanément de chair de poule.

Ils s'arrêtèrent devant un simple mur. Hermione se demanda comment elle pourrait le reconnaitre pour y revenir seule, étant donné que rien ne le distinguait des autres murs du château : pas de tapisserie, pas de tableau, pas un seul signe indiquant la moindre entrée…

Elle se raidit tout à coup lorsqu'il se tourna vers elle et posa ses mains sur ses épaules. Mais Severus ne lui laissa pas le temps de faire la moindre remarque :

– Très bien. Maintenant vous me laissez faire. Avez-vous confiance en moi, Miss ?

– Naturellement… s'offusqua-t-elle. Pourquoi une telle question, Professeur ?

– Oh, et bien je pensais…

– Vous pensiez qu'avec vos actions passées, cela serait impossible… N'est-ce pas ?

– En effet…

– Vous savez, Professeur, commença Hermione en rougissant un peu, j'ai toujours su au fond de moi que vous vous cachiez derrière un masque… Même lorsque certains pensaient que vous étiez réellement un Mangemort, je n'ai jamais douté de vous, ni de votre loyauté… Elle baissa les yeux, honteuse d'avoir laissé ses paroles exprimer les pensées qu'elle nourrissait à son égard depuis si longtemps !

Il déglutit, à la fois plein de gratitude envers elle, et plein de rancœur envers lui-même, pour l'avoir si mal traitée pendant toutes ces années, sachant désormais ce qu'elle pensait de lui…

– Bon… Euh… Donnez-moi votre main, dit-il en présentant la sienne en invitation. Elle s'exécuta, un peu hésitante, mais posa tout de même sa main sur la sienne. Elle déglutit difficilement à son contact, essayant de faire refluer la rougeur de ses joues. Rougeur que le professeur ne put s'empêcher de trouver adorable. Il sentit néanmoins son cœur s'accélérer en sentant ses doigts fins se mêler aux siens, et une pléiade de souvenirs de la Pensine explosa dans son cerveau. Il secoua sa tête pour se remettre les idées en place… Ce n'était pas le moment d'être distrait. Surtout, ne bougez pas pendant que je prononcerai l'incantation. Elle acquiesça en silence, un peu perturbée par la soudaine proximité de son Professeur. Il appuya son autre main à plat sur le mur devant eux. Fermez les yeux, ordonna-t-il, et laissez la magie vous envahir.

Hermione sentit des picotements dans sa main que tenait Severus, mais elle était incapable de dire si c'était cette fameuse magie, ou bien simplement le contact avec le Maitre des Potions qui l'électrisait littéralement. Tout d'un coup, alors qu'il marmonnait une série de mots incompréhensibles, elle sentit une chaleur l'envelopper toute entière, ainsi qu'un crépitement tout autour d'elle. Elle se fit violence pour ne pas ouvrir les yeux… La chaleur augmentait au fur et à mesure que les doigts de Severus se resserraient sur les siens, alors que les crépitements se faisaient moins audibles. Puis, au bout d'une minute, tout s'arrêta.

– Vous pouvez ouvrir les yeux, entendit-elle. Lorsqu'elle le fit, elle découvrit devant elle une magnifique porte ouvragée. Elle semblait faite d'un bois précieux, orné de fines arabesques en or.

– C'est magnifique… Mais que s'est-il passé ? demanda-t-elle, sa curiosité piquée au vif.

– Et bien… Hum… hésita le Professeur qui se demandait comment elle allait interpréter ses propos… J'ai fait en sorte que les murs croient que vous êtes mienne…

– Que je suis _vôtre_ ? répéta-t-elle, soupçonneuse.

– Ils… Ils vous reconnaissent désormais comme faisant partie de moi… Rien ne peut vous arriver lorsque vous êtes à l'intérieur… Ce qui n'aurait pas été le cas si vous aviez réussi à y entrer sans ma permission…

– D'accord… Je comprends… fit Hermione en essayant d'ignorer (sans trop de succès) les contractions de son estomac à l'idée qu'il pourrait la faire sienne… dans tous les sens du terme…

Elle pénétra à sa suite dans la mystérieuse salle, et resta littéralement scotchée à l'entrée, les yeux tellement écarquillés que l'on aurait légitimement pu se demander si elle arriverait un jour à les refermer…

Devant elle se trouvait le plus incroyable étalage dont elle n'aurait jamais pu rêver. La pièce devait faire une cinquantaine de mètres carrés. Contre le mur faisant face à l'entrée, se trouvait une grande cheminée, avec un énorme chaudron pendu à une crémaillère. Sur tous les autres murs, étaient accrochées des dizaines et des dizaines d'étagères, toutes, croulant sous d'innombrables pots et fioles d'ingrédients... Si elle en reconnaissait certains, la plupart, en revanche lui était complètement inconnue… Une grande armoire vitrée contenait des centaines de petites fioles de toutes les couleurs, étiquetées avec le nom de la potion contenue, ainsi que sa date de fabrication. Dans un coin étaient entassés plusieurs chaudrons de différentes tailles, aussi bien en or, qu'en cuivre ou en étain.

Au centre de la pièce se trouvait une grande table de travail sur laquelle trônait un autre chaudron. Des flammes faisaient bouillonner la potion bleu pâle qu'elle contenait, et des volutes bleues et vertes s'élevaient dans les airs. Une table plus petite demeurait à côté, sur laquelle étaient correctement rangés des outils et une balance.

– Miss Granger ? l'interpela Rogue. Et elle se rendit compte qu'elle n'avait toujours pas bougé.

– Euh… oui, excusez-moi… Elle le rejoignit devant une autre porte qu'elle n'avait pas encore vue, identique à celle de l'entrée du laboratoire.

– Ceci est l'entrée de ma bibliothèque personnelle… Posez votre main au centre pour l'ouvrir.

Hermione regarda les dessins sur la porte, puis finit par repérer un emplacement au milieu d'une arabesque compliquée. Elle posa doucement sa main dessus et la même chaleur que plus tôt l'entoura immédiatement. Sitôt après, la porte disparut et laissa place à un trou dans le mur, ouvrant sur une autre pièce, plus petite que le laboratoire.

Elle fit un pas à l'intérieur et ferma les yeux pour inspirer une grande goulée d'air. Elle se sentit aussitôt chez elle : l'odeur des parchemins vieillis et de l'humidité un peu caractéristique des vieux livres l'assaillirent de plein fouet. Elle ouvrit les yeux et son regard se perdit sur les innombrables ouvrages qui lui faisaient face. Elle se tourna vers son professeur qui était resté sur le seuil, à ses côtés, en une demande muette, à laquelle il répondit d'un hochement de tête.

Avec un sourire éblouissant, elle s'approcha des étagères lentement, comme pour faire durer ce moment magique, puis approcha ses doigts de la reliure du premier livre qui se présentait à elle. Un frisson la parcourut des pieds à la tête, tellement le plaisir de découvrir de nouveaux ouvrages lui était grisant !

Severus la regardait, comme subjugué. Elle avait l'air d'une enfant, le matin de Noël, découvrant des cadeaux inespérés. Ses yeux pétillaient de bonheur face à ce plaisir simple mais Ô combien passionnant de s'adonner à la lecture. Lui seul pouvait comprendre ce qu'elle ressentait à ce moment-là. Lui seul avait la même passion qu'elle pour ces grimoires aussi vieux que rares. Il avait lui-même monté sa propre collection, ajoutant les livres un à un au fil des années, allant parfois même dans des contrées lointaines et presque oubliées pour dénicher une ultime rareté qui viendrait compléter son Eldorado… Il savait qu'aucun des livres ici présents ne se trouvaient dans la bibliothèque de Poudlard. Il était donc persuadé qu'elle n'en connaissait aucun de ceux-là.

Et il en éprouvait une fierté sans nom. Désormais, ils étaient les seuls à connaitre cet endroit. Même Albus, qui pourtant connaissait tout dans son Château n'était jamais entré ici ! Et lui, il l'y avait emmenée, _elle_.

Comme si elle avait lu dans ses pensées, elle se retourna vers lui, et il y vit la plus belle chose qui lui ait été donné de voir : ses yeux étaient remplis de larmes. Pas qu'elle était triste, non, mais il y vit toute l'ampleur de ses émotions du moment. Il sut alors qu'elle appréciait ce lieu magique à sa juste valeur. Et il se retint à grand peine de faire ou dire quelque chose qui pourrait gâcher cet instant. Pourtant, après quelques minutes, il parla :

– Vous pourrez venir ici quand bon vous semblera, Miss, l'informa-t-il, la voix rendue un peu rauque par l'émotion. Je dois tout de même vous mettre en garde : plusieurs grimoires traitent de Magie Noire, comme vous devez très certainement vous en douter… Et il faut que vous sachiez que certains appartenaient à la collection privée de Voldemort. Il faut donc les manier avec précautions. Tous les ouvrages traitant des potions se trouvent de ce côté-là. Il montra des étagères sur leur droite. Ceux-ci, il montra une petite étagère dans le fond de la pièce, traitent de magie très ancienne. Ils datent de bien avant les Fondateurs. Ils nous viennent des Anciens Mages Elfiques de la Terre du Milieu… Je pense qu'avec tout ça, vous pourrez trouver de quoi combler _un peu_ votre inextinguible soif de connaissance…

– Merci, Professeur… répondit-elle, le regard plein de gratitude. Jamais je n'aurai imaginé pareils ouvrages… C'est extraordinaire !

– Je vous montre l'entrée de votre appartement, maintenant ?

– Ah, oui, j'avais oublié. Je vous suis…

Il se dirigea de nouveau dans le laboratoire puis la conduisit devant un grand tableau représentant un sorcier d'âge incertain étudiant des Parchemins qui paraissaient aussi vieux que lui, caché entre deux étagères d'ingrédients.

– Voilà… Cette porte fonctionne de la même manière que toutes celles de Poudlard. Vous pouvez lui donner votre nouveau mot de passe pour entrer … Severus commença à se détourner pour qu'elle puisse énoncer son laissez-passer en toute discrétion, lorsqu'elle s'écria, haut et fort :

– _Helleborus Niger_ ! Voilà, c'est ce que je choisis…

– Comme c'est intéressant… chantonna le vieillard dans son tableau. L'Hellébore noir… On l'appelle aussi la Rose de Noël…

– Oui, confirma Severus en se retournant vers elle. Ou bien… le Pied du Griffon… ajouta le Professeur, légèrement sarcastique.

– Ou bien encore, la Rose du Serpent… renchérit Hermione, en souriant malicieusement, clouant le bec aux deux hommes. Merci beaucoup Professeur, et à demain.

Et elle disparut derrière le portrait menant à ses nouveaux quartiers.

– Cette jolie demoiselle n'a pas sa langue dans sa poche, n'est-ce-pas Severus ? remarqua le portrait en souriant au Professeur d'un air entendu.

– Vous n'avez pas idée à quel point… répondit Rogue encore interloqué après le départ soudain de la Gryffondor.

– Et j'ai comme l'impression que cela vous plaît plus que de raison… Je me trompe ? demanda-t-il avec un sourire en coin.

Severus préféra ne pas répondre, se contentant d'un reniflement dédaigneux ainsi que d'un demi-tour accompagné d'un de ses tournoiements de cape dont lui seul avait le secret, essayant d'ignorer les ricanements du portrait.

* * *

Voilà... Alors ? comment avez-vous trouvé notre cher Severus ? moi je l'aime bien, comme ça !

à bientôt pour de nouvelles aventures...


	6. Chap 5 - Cours particuliers

Lecteurs du soir, bonsoir...

Voici enfin le chapitre que beaucoup attendent...  
En espérant que vous ne serez pas déçus !  
ENJOY !

* * *

**Chapitre 5 - Cours particuliers**

Les semaines passaient tranquillement. Severus n'avait toujours pas trouvé l'occasion de parler de Maï-Lee à Hermione… À moins que ce fût le courage qui lui faisait défaut ?

La Gryffondor, elle, avait trouvé son rythme entre les cours de la journée, ses devoirs, ses amis et les cours du soir au laboratoire avec Rogue. D'ailleurs, elle ne reconnaissait plus le professeur qu'elle côtoyait depuis des années…

En cours, il n'était presque plus sarcastique envers les élèves et ce, toutes maisons confondues… Il ne privilégiait plus sa propre maison au détriment des autres ! Dorénavant, tous étaient logés à la même enseigne Et sans parler des notes ! Elle ne comptait plus ses « Optimal », et les autres élèves aussi avaient vu leurs moyennes augmenter considérablement…

Hermione l'assistait, comme convenu, lors des cours des Première Année. Si au début, elle ne faisait que l'imiter quand il faisait le tour de la classe pour vérifier le contenu des chaudrons et prodiguer un conseil ou deux à l'occasion, désormais, il lui laissait de plus en plus d'autonomie, l'autorisant parfois à choisir elle-même la potion du jour, et même, de temps en temps, la laissant faire le cours à sa place.

Les cours du soir étaient, à ses yeux, les moments les plus intéressants : ils avaient commencé avec des potions simples d'abord, puis de plus en plus difficiles… Ce qui n'était absolument pas pour déplaire à la Gryffondor ! Mais ce qu'elle préférait, par-dessus tout, c'était lorsque Severus lui lançait des sortes de défis…

Ce soir-là, justement, était un de ces soirs. Alors qu'elle entrait dans le laboratoire, devenu depuis quelques semaines son lieu préféré dans tout Poudlard (peut-être à égalité avec la bibliothèque de Rogue, tout de même !), son regard se fixa sur l'installation particulière devant elle et elle sourit d'anticipation : Severus avait installé deux tables de travail, face à face, une pour elle et l'autre pour lui.

Elles étaient toutes les deux pourvues d'un chaudron identique, des mêmes instruments et des mêmes ingrédients. Le but était de fabriquer une potion en faisant les mêmes gestes que lui, et ce, au même moment. Il lui avait ainsi appris à placer ses ingrédients toujours dans le même ordre, ses instruments toujours au même endroit, de façon à les attraper au bon moment, sans même avoir à regarder sur la table.

Les premières potions qu'elle avait fabriquées dans ces conditions avaient été de vrais fiascos, lui valant par ce fait quelques sarcasmes pas vraiment méchants de son professeur… Mais elle y arrivait de mieux en mieux. Elle espérait que celle-ci serait une franche réussite…

Ils étaient donc face à face, la flamme déjà allumée sous leurs chaudrons remplis d'eau. Les ingrédients étaient coupés, broyés, émincés, pesés et rangés correctement à leurs places assignées, attendant bien sagement d'être utilisés lorsque leur tour viendrait.

Severus se tenait bien droit, les mains posées à plat devant lui, de même qu'Hermione (un visiteur extérieur se serait cru dans une scène de Western…), et ils se regardaient, le visage sérieux et concentré :

– Prête ? demanda le Maître à son Apprentie.

– Prête ! répondit-elle avec une détermination sans faille.

Et elle plongea dans ses yeux, comme hypnotisée, laissant tout s'effacer autour d'elle, tout mis à part les deux abysses noirs qui venaient de la harponner pour ne plus la lâcher.

Lentement, ses mains imitèrent celles de son professeur, accomplissant les gestes à la perfection, au tic tac près, anticipant les prochains mouvements, attrapant les mêmes ingrédients au même moment, les plongeant dans le chaudron puis les remuant, tantôt vers la droite, tantôt vers la gauche. Et jamais leurs prunelles ne se quittaient.

Hermione redoubla de concentration lorsqu'il pénétra son esprit… C'était une chose à laquelle il l'avait habituée, lui demandant de baisser ses barrières mentales lors de leurs séances, au cas où il devrait vite rectifier un de ses gestes qui aurait été malheureux mais cette situation ne s'était jamais produite… Au lieu de ça, il s'en servait pour essayer de la déstabiliser lors des défis… Mais c'était de bonne guerre, et Hermione s'y attendait constamment.

Il lui parlait de tout, de rien, juste pour éprouver sa concentration, utilisant la Légilimencie comme un jeu, auquel elle se pliait sans problème :

– _Êtes-vous sûre de ne pas avoir oublié la poudre de scarabée ?_

– _Certaine_, répondit mentalement Hermione, sûre d'elle, en gardant ses yeux dans les siens, et tournant sa mixture de quatre tour vers la droite.

– _En tout cas, je peux vous dire que vous avez complètement raté votre dernier devoir…_ Un sourire machiavélique se dessina alors sur son visage en voyant celui de son élève commencer à se décomposer.

– _Pas grave_, se reprit-elle de justesse, _je me rattraperai au prochain_, contra-t-elle en essayant de garder le rythme, se souvenant que ses propos étaient seulement destinés à la déstabiliser.

Severus grimaça… Ils avaient bientôt terminé et il n'arrivait pas à ses fins… Il fallait qu'il frappe plus fort :

– _Miss Granger, vous devez mettre la peau de Salamandre, maintenant_, ordonna-t-il d'une voix calme.

_– Il n'y a PAS de peau de salamandre, dans cette potion, Professeur ! _

Alors, en ajoutant le dernier ingrédient, il donna l'estocade :

– _Vous êtes tellement belle lorsque vous êtes concentrée…_

BOUM !

Au lieu de jeter les deux pincées de poudre de corne de Licorne l'une après l'autre, elle avait jeté la totalité en même temps, faisant exploser son chaudron. Mais Severus, qui avait anticipé la réaction, avait lancé un « Protego » informulé pour ne pas qu'elle soit blessée. Il la regarda et se fit violence pour ne pas rire devant ses grands yeux écarquillés comme des soucoupes.

Elle, fulminait littéralement, vexée de s'être laissé avoir de la sorte !

– C'était un coup bas ! gronda-t-elle alors qu'il faisait disparaitre nonchalamment les dégâts d'un coup de baguette.

– Oui, je vous l'avoue… Mais c'est la stricte vérité… J'ai des copies à corriger, je vous laisse… Bonne nuit !

Et il la planta là, un sourire triomphant aux lèvres, refermant soigneusement la porte menant à son appartement.

oOo. . oOo. oOo. oOo. oOo. oOo. oOo.

Plusieurs jours s'étaient écoulé depuis l'incident du cours de potion, et Hermione ne pensait plus qu'à ça…

Son professeur lui avait dit qu'elle était belle… Mais… Le pensait-il vraiment, ou bien avait-il dit cela uniquement pour la déconcentrer ? Si elle se souvenait bien, il avait ajouté aussi que c'était _la_ _stricte vérité_, selon ses propres mots… Serait-il possible qu'elle lui plaise vraiment ? La Gryffondor n'en dormait presque plus… Elle passait son temps à essayer de comprendre, d'analyser le comportement pour le moins suspect de son Professeur. Et plus elle pensait à lui, plus son corps à elle réagissait étrangement… Dès qu'elle le voyait, son cœur battait plus vite, sa respiration devenait laborieuse, sa gorge devenait sèche, et pire que tout, elle perdait plus facilement sa concentration… ce qui entrainait irrémédiablement de nombreuses erreurs dans son travail… Et… Elle le voyait souvent ! Et lui… Et bien, lui, il passait son temps à souffler le chaud et le froid. Il pouvait passer des heures entières à l'ignorer complètement, à faire comme si elle n'existait pas, et l'heure d'après à lui lancer des regards brûlants qui la faisaient à la fois frissonner de la tête aux pieds et bouillonner de l'intérieur, ou à la frôler à la moindre occasion, provoquant l'affolement complet de ses sens !

Hermione n'en pouvait plus ! Elle ne savait pas vraiment comment elle en était arrivée là, mais plus le temps passait, plus elle ressentait, bien malgré elle, une véritable et tout aussi inavouable attirance envers son professeur…

C'est donc le cœur battant et les mains moites qu'elle se rendit à son cours ce soir-là. Elle aurait bien voulu se faire porter pâle, histoire d'avoir plus de temps pour se ressaisir et se remettre les idées en place, mais elle savait que Rogue n'aurait sûrement pas apprécié…

Elle entra dans le laboratoire et trouva, comme à son habitude, son professeur penché au-dessus d'un chaudron… Il ne perdait jamais son temps…

Elle manifesta sa présence par une toux discrète et toujours un peu timide.

– Vous trouverez la recette ainsi que la liste des ingrédients dans votre manuel de Potions niveau 4 à la page 56, annonça-t-il d'une voix neutre sans même lever les yeux vers elle.

– Excusez-moi ? demanda-t-elle sidérée. Il lui donnait à faire une potion d'un niveau de quatrième année pour un cours de Maîtrise ?! Mais à quoi jouait-il, par Merlin ?!

– Auriez-vous des troubles auditifs, Miss Granger ? dit-il en se retournant enfin dans sa direction, sa main droite remuant toujours le liquide bouillonnant dans le chaudron.

– Je… non, mais… Professeur, je ne comprends pas… Une potion de quatrième année ? Mais pourquoi ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix aigüe, preuve d'une tentative de plus en plus difficile à maîtriser sa colère devant son comportement envers elle.

– En effet, Miss Granger… Ce soir, nous allons travailler votre… concentration… Et, étant donné le _fiasco_ de la dernière fois, je préfère que vous vous contentiez d'une potion plus… _facile_…

Hermione émit un hoquet indigné. Il parlait bien évidemment de leur dernier cours particulier, celui où elle avait fait exploser son chaudron… Par sa faute à lui, d'ailleurs !

Severus jubilait intérieurement… Il était conscient qu'il était à cet instant un Serpentard de la pire espèce ! Il savait aussi qu'il fallait tout de même qu'il modère ses propos… Le jeu auquel il jouait était subtil et dangereux, mais il ne fallait absolument pas qu'il en dépasse les limites… Les conséquences en seraient plutôt regrettables, et il ne voulait absolument pas qu'elle se fâche trop contre lui… Tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était continuer le jeu de séduction qu'il avait commencé depuis quelques temps… Et si possible, approfondir un peu les choses…

Voyant qu'elle tentait de se maîtriser avec peine, il décida d'arrêter là sa joute verbale :

– Donc, vous commencez la potion et tentez de rester… _concentrée_…

Hermione déglutit bruyamment. Le dernier mot avait été prononcé comme une caresse, et le regard enflammé qu'il lui avait lancé l'avait laissée toute chose… Elle ne savait décidément jamais à quoi s'attendre, avec lui !

Elle renifla avec dédain, releva la tête en signe de défi, et, avec toute la dignité dont elle était capable, releva ses cheveux en un chignon grossièrement attaché et s'installa à sa paillasse, préparant tout de même ses ingrédients avec soin.

En guise de représailles, elle ferma totalement son esprit à Severus, qui ne s'en offusqua pas le moins du monde… Après tout, avec ce qu'il avait prévu, la lecture de son esprit serait bien inutile… Seules compteraient les réactions physiques de la demoiselle… Et le Serpentard savait qu'il lirait en elle aussi facilement que dans un livre ouvert.

Il attendit qu'elle ait terminé de couper les différentes racines (il ne voulait tout de même pas qu'elle entaille ses jolies petites mains) et lança la phase « _Embrasement des sens_ ». C'est ainsi que d'une voix mesurée, basse et grave, il attaqua :

– La concentration, Miss Granger, est une opération de la conscience attentive, commença-t-il en tournant lentement autour de la table où elle travaillait. Il marchait tranquillement, les mains derrière son dos, en regardant le sol, comme il le faisait en classe en passant entre les pupitres. Hermione l'écoutait d'une oreille attentive, en réduisant les yeux de cafard séchés en poudre bien fine, remarquant néanmoins que chaque tour qu'il faisait le rapprochait toujours un petit peu plus d'elle. Il continua son cours : la concentration est l'orientation de l'ensemble des activités mentales vers un seul objet et la base d'un travail intellectuel efficace. C'est-à-dire qu'elle permet de focaliser son esprit sur un sujet particulier… Ici, votre potion.

Hermione le sentit plus qu'elle ne le vit s'arrêter juste derrière elle. Elle tentait du mieux qu'elle pouvait de contrôler sa respiration et ses gestes qui devaient absolument rester précis. Elle fit de son mieux pour faire abstraction du souffle chaud de son professeur sur sa nuque dégagée tout en remuant la potion qui bouillonnait doucement. Elle se tendit alors qu'il recommençait à lui parler, murmurant désormais à son oreille :

– Elle est fragile et plusieurs variables peuvent l'influencer, telles que les stimulations de votre environnement.

Hermione frissonna alors qu'il passait doucement son long nez du haut en bas de sa nuque. Elle incorpora de nouveaux ingrédients, les mains de plus en plus tremblantes, la respiration hachée et les joues en feu.

Severus n'en menait pas large non plus… Il était partagé entré les limites à ne pas dépasser de peur de l'affoler jusqu'à ce qu'elle parte en courant, et ses désirs à lui, qui, il devait bien l'avouer, étaient loin d'être chastes. Mais il n'avait pas fini son explication :

– Pour se concentrer, il faut écarter les pensées parasites. De sorte le corps (il colla son torse à celui d'Hermione qui cessa de respirer avant de reprendre un souffle saccadé), le psychique (il déposa doucement ses lèvres sur sa nuque) et l'intellect (il glissa ses mains dans ses cheveux bouclés et les enroula autour de ses doigts, faisant suffoquer la Gryffondor) travaillent ensemble pour la même tâche et vers la même direction.

Hermione tourna d'une main tremblante une dernière fois sa baguette au-dessus de sa potion, désormais terminée, et se laissa aller aux effleurements des lèvres de Severus sur sa nuque, ainsi qu'aux caresses de ses longs doigts dans ses cheveux, en soupirant.

Lentement, le Serpentard diminua ses pressions sur les différentes parties de son corps et se recula de telle sorte que seule sa bouche soit collée à l'oreille d'Hermione. Il finit son explication :

– Le mental s'apaise, les troubles émotionnels se dispersent, et l'intellect est libéré de toutes pensées importunes et inutiles. Seule l'intensité de la concentration permet d'unir l'observateur et l'objet d'observation.

Sur cette dernière phrase, elle le sentit s'éloigner complètement, ce qui lui fit ressentir une immense et douloureuse sensation de vide. Elle ouvrit les yeux qu'elle ne se rappelait pas d'avoir fermé quand elle entendit une porte grincer. Elle se rendit compte alors qu'elle était seule dans le laboratoire, Severus étant retourné subrepticement dans ses appartements.

Submergée par l'émotion et la tension qui tiraillaient son corps depuis le début, Hermione sentit ses jambes se dérober et dut appuyer ses deux mains sur la table devant elle pour ne pas s'effondrer. Elle tremblait comme une feuille, des larmes de rage et de tristesse se déversant abondamment de ses yeux rougis.

Oh, comme elle était en colère ! Il ne faisait que jouer avec elle ! Elle ignorait si tout ceci faisait partie d'un stupide jeu uniquement destiné à la déstabiliser pour qu'elle perde cette _foutue_ _concentration_, ou bien si, comme elle, il ressentait cette attirance contre laquelle il était impossible de lutter.

Mais elle était triste, aussi. Plus Severus Rogue la provoquait, plus elle dépérissait. Et plus elle sentait son cœur se déliter… Et toujours cette éternelle question qui tournait en boucle dans sa tête, encore et encore jusqu'à l'empêcher de dormir : Pourquoi jouait-il comme cela avec elle ?

oOo. . oOo. oOo. oOo. oOo. oOo. oOo.

Décembre arriva, avec son vent glacial et ses tempêtes de neige.

Plus rien ne s'était passé entre Severus et Hermione depuis ce fameux cours sur la concentration, au plus grand désarroi de notre Gryffondor. Rien du tout… à part de simples discussions entre le Professeur et son élève, en rapport uniquement avec les potions. Et ni l'un ni l'autre n'avait fait mention de ce qui s'était passé ce jour-là.

Quelques jours avant les vacances de Noël, Hermione se trouvait seule dans le laboratoire. Elle avait fini plus tôt sa journée de cours, le Professeur de Runes Anciennes étant absent. Elle avait décidé de se focaliser sur cette fichue potion de Régénération Sanguine que le Professeur Rogue lui avait demandé de retravailler. Il avait exigé d'elle qu'elle ne se serve plus de ses livres, et elle devait donc recréer la potion avec seulement son cerveau et son instinct : il en avait assez qu'elle recrache toutes ses connaissances mot pour mot, sans vraiment réfléchir. Selon lui, un bon Maître des Potions se devait de pouvoir remplacer les ingrédients basiques proposés dans les recettes académiques par d'autres apports un peu plus originaux et audacieux. Il lui avait dit également que seules les expériences amenaient vraiment à un résultat.

Elle était donc devant son chaudron, en train de couper des racines d'armoise, quand un bruit suspect se fit entendre derrière la porte menant à l'appartement du Professeur. Stoppant ses gestes, elle tendit l'oreille, curieuse : regardant sa montre, elle en déduisit que Rogue était en cours avec les Troisième Année de Serdaigle, actuellement. Et il n'était pas du genre à s'absenter en laissant des élèves seuls dans la classe… Elle mit sa potion en stase pour la continuer plus tard, puis s'approcha doucement de la porte, contre laquelle elle colla son oreille.

Un autre bruit résonna, un peu plus fort que le précédent. Pas de doute, quelqu'un s'était introduit chez le Professeur pendant son absence ! Elle était en train de réfléchir si elle devait aller l'en avertir, lorsqu'un grand BANG suivi d'un cri strident la fit sursauter. Sans cogiter d'avantage, elle pointa sa baguette vers la serrure dans un « Alohomora » informulé. Soufflant un grand coup, elle poussa brutalement la porte qui s'ouvrit à la volée, envoyant le battant taper bruyamment contre le mur !

Le spectacle qui s'offrit à elle la fit stopper net dans son élan : dans le salon de Rogue où elle se trouvait, elle remarqua avec stupeur toute une montagne de livres entassés pêle-mêle sur le sol, de même que les étagères –en morceaux– de ce qui devait être à l'origine la bibliothèque du Professeur. Un minuscule gémissement et des sanglots étouffés venant des profondeurs de tout ce bazar attirèrent son attention, lui faisant réaliser que quelqu'un se trouvait peut-être coincé dessous.

D'un grand mouvement de baguette, elle fit léviter le tout, maintenant les livres et les planches cassées à deux bons mètres au-dessus du sol, révélant une petite masse recroquevillée sur le tapis, les jambes repliées sous son corps, et les bras protégeant sa tête du mieux qu'elle pouvait. La petite masse en question était agitée de sanglots incontrôlables, qui secouaient son corps de la tête aux pieds.

Vérifiant que son sort de lévitation fonctionnait toujours, Hermione s'approcha du petit être vêtu d'une petite robe à fleurs, pour voir si tout allait bien. Tout doucement, elle posa une main réconfortante sur son dos :

– Hey… tout va bien… Tu peux te relever maintenant… C'est fini…

La fillette, toujours dans la même position, arrêta net ses pleurs. Puis, se redressant en relevant lentement la tête, elle se retourna vers sa sauveuse. Le choc qu'elle éprouva à ce moment-là la fit presque retomber sur les fesses. Les yeux pleins de larmes grands comme des soucoupes, elle ouvrit la bouche en grand, puis ses lèvres formèrent un mot muet qu'Hermione ne comprit pas.

– Tu vas bien ? demanda la Gryffondor, agenouillée aux côtés de la fillette qui la regardait avec ce même air ahuri. Ses lèvres tremblaient, mais continuaient à former ce mot inaudible comme une litanie sans fin. Je te reconnais, c'est toi qui es arrivée de nulle part dans la Grande Salle… Comment es-tu entrée ici ?

Maï-Lee n'eut pas le temps de répondre car la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit, laissant passer un Professeur Rogue visiblement fatigué et exaspéré par la stupidité de ses élèves. Entrant dans son salon, il embrassa la pièce du regard et se figea devant les personnes présentes.

Se doutant qu'il ne serait pas des plus heureux de voir qu'elle était entrée chez lui sans y avoir été invitée, Hermione se releva prestement et entreprit de lui expliquer le pourquoi du comment lorsqu'une voix minuscule et tremblotante la coupa dans son élan :

– Papa… c'est… c'est… c'est… c'est Maman…

Hermione se retourna vivement vers la fillette, les sourcils froncés, puis à nouveau vers Rogue, visiblement inquiète :

– Professeur, je crois que cette petite a reçu un coup sur la tête, dit-elle en montrant les livres toujours en lévitation suspendus au-dessus d'elles. Il faudrait peut-être l'emmener à l'infirmerie… Professeur ? Professeur Rogue ?

Severus était comme pétrifié. Seuls ses yeux qui faisaient des allers-retours incessants entre Maï-Lee et Hermione témoignaient qu'il était encore en vie.

– Papa… répéta la gamine en venant lui prendre la main devant le regard incrédule de la brune. C'est Maman, je te dis ! Elle montrait Hermione du doigt, cette dernière de plus en plus perplexe, toujours plantée au milieu du tapis.

Enfin, Severus bougea. Il baissa les yeux sur sa fille, puis les leva sur la Gryffondor devant lui. Alors, fixant toujours son Apprentie, il répondit à Maï-Lee :

– Oui… je sais…

Et un fracas assourdissant retentit lorsque les livres retombèrent sur la tête d'Hermione.

* * *

Ouais, ouais, je sais... Je suis une grande sadique et vous avez envie de m'étrangler !  
Mais réfléchissez... si vous faites ça, je ne pourrai jamais poster la suite !  
d'ailleurs je penses que je vais prendre de loooooooooooooongues vacances... non ? bon ok... la suite bientôt, alors !


	7. Chap 6 - Explications

Salut à tous !

voici le chapitre que beaucoup d'entre vous attendent : les explications de Severus à Hermione sur Maï-Lee, et surtout le lien qui les unit tous les trois...

Cela risque de ne pas être de tout repos... Mais je vous laisse découvrir...

Bonne lecture... Je vous retrouve en bas !

* * *

**Chapitre 6 - Explications**

Hermione ouvrit les yeux sur un plafond vert qu'elle ne reconnaissait pas. Elle était allongée sur un canapé, une douleur lancinante lui mitraillait le crâne et il lui semblait que tout son corps était passé sous un rouleau compresseur.

– Miss Granger ? murmura la voix hésitante d'une homme qu'elle ne connaissait que trop bien à côté d'elle. Elle tourna la tête et son regard se posa sur un Professeur Rogue à l'air étrangement penaud. Vous vous sentez bien ? Elle acquiesça lentement en grimaçant. Vous souvenez-vous de ce qui s'est passé ?

Hermione réfléchit un instant :

– Je travaillais au laboratoire quand j'ai entendu des bruits provenant de votre appartement. Ensuite, il y a eut une grande déflagration et un cri. C'est la raison pour laquelle je suis entrée. Je me rappelle des livres par terre, puis d'une fillette recroquevillée au sol… Elle s'arrêta un instant pour réfléchir de nouveau. J'ai reconnu l'enfant : c'est celle qui est arrivée de nulle part en début d'année… Je me souviens qu'elle vous a appelé Papa et…

Hermione se releva d'un bond. Ce qu'elle regretta aussitôt car elle fut prise d'un vertige qui l'obligea à se recoucher. Elle tourna vivement la tête vers son Professeur qui la regardait avec inquiétude, puis, s'asseyant plus lentement cette fois, elle reprit d'un ton plus que soupçonneux :

– Elle vous a dit que j'étais sa mère… souffla-t-elle en le regardant, sceptique, croisant ses bras sous sa poitrine. Et vous, vous lui avez dit que vous le saviez… C'est là que les livres sont tombés. Maintenant, il va falloir que vous m'expliquiez, Professeur. Qui est cette petite ? Et puis surtout, pourquoi lui avoir dit que j'étais sa mère ?

– Parcequecestvrai… marmonna Rogue du bout des lèvres et les dents serrées.

– Excusez-moi ?

Rogue ferma les yeux et souffla en se pinçant l'arrête du nez. Pourquoi avait-il fallu que cela se passe comme ça ? Pourquoi avait-il fallu que la magie de sa fille se manifeste pile au moment où il avait demandé à Binty de lui rapporter des ingrédients de sa réserve personnelle pour ses élèves ?

– Bon… Euh…Venez avec moi… dit-il en se relevant, lui intimant de faire de-même. Elle le suivit, perplexe, jusqu'à une porte à laquelle il frappa doucement.

– Entrez ! fit une voix joviale qu'Hermione reconnut comme celle du Directeur. Ah ! Miss Granger ! Vous êtes réveillée… lança Dumbledore le plus naturellement du monde, un livre pour enfant à la main, la fillette sur ses genoux.

– Papa ? Tu lui as dit ? demanda la petite, son visage s'éclairant soudain.

– Non, pas encore, Maï… Et la petite se renfrogna. Hum… Miss Granger ? interpela Rogue. Je vous présente Maï-Lee… ma fille…

– Oh ! D'accord… mais… ça ne répond pas à ma question…

– Maï-Lee ? coupa Dumbledore. Que dirais-tu de venir faire un petit tour… Ton père et… Miss Granger doivent discuter…

– Super ! On va voir Maminéva ?

– Si tu veux… Je crois qu'elle cache des bonbons dans son bureau… lui dit-il malicieusement en prenant sa main. Puis, un regard appuyé vers Severus, il quitta les lieux, la fillette dans son sillage.

– Professeur, que se passe-t-il ? Je ne comprends rien…

– Je vais vous montrer… C'est le plus simple, je crois… Retournons au salon, je vous prie… Je pense qu'il vaut mieux que vous voyiez par vous-même…

Severus ne savait pas vraiment comment aborder les choses… Il avait peur de sa réaction. Il craignait plus que tout qu'elle se fâche… C'était la dernière chose qu'il voulait… Mais en même temps, il n'oubliait pas qu'une Granger en colère était avant tout une Granger plus que désirable… Mais l'heure n'était pas à ces pensées-là… Mais alors pas du tout… Déjà que quelques minutes avant, alors qu'elle avait brusquement croisé ses bras sous sa poitrine, elle lui avait, innocemment, offert une vue qu'il n'oublierait pas de si tôt…

Il ouvrit une armoire et en sortit une Pensine dans laquelle il versa une petite fiole. Hermione regarda un moment les filaments argentés se mouvoir en petites vagues, puis regarda son professeur.

– Ce sont des souvenirs ?

– Oui… de Maï-Lee… Je voudrai que vous les regardiez… Je vous promets que nous pourrons en discuter après, si vous le voulez…

– Comme vous voudrez… fit-elle, sceptique. Puis, sans se poser d'avantage de questions, après tout, elle savait qu'elle ne risquait rien, elle plongea la tête la première dans la Pensine.

Severus ne savait pas très bien s'il avait bien fait de procéder de la sorte, mais cela lui avait paru la meilleure solution à cet instant. Il avait également mis dans sa poche la lettre qu'Hermione s'était adressée à elle-même. Il lui donnerait une fois leur discussion terminée, pour qu'elle la lise tranquillement, à tête reposée, de la même façon que lui, avait lu la sienne.

Il surveilla l'heure… les souvenirs duraient environ une quarantaine de minutes. Elle ne devrait pas tarder à refaire surface, maintenant… Ensuite, ils pourraient discuter. Enfin… si elle le laissait vivre assez longtemps pour ça !

Tout d'un coup, un éclair se forma au-dessus de la pensine, et Hermione réapparut. Sitôt après, elle s'effondra, à genoux sur le tapis, les mains cachant son visage en larmes. De gros sanglots s'échappaient de sa gorge et son corps semblait parcouru de violents spasmes.

– Miss Granger ? fit Severus d'une voix à la fois douce et pleine d'appréhension, en se rapprochant d'elle. Est-ce que ça va ?

Elle se redressa tout à coup, lui lançant un regard noir qui le fit stopper net dans sa tentative d'approche.

– _Est-ce que ça va_ ?! répéta-t-elle incrédule. Professeur ! Comment voulez-vous que ça aille ?! Je viens d'apprendre que la gamine que j'ai vu se matérialiser en novembre dans la Grande Salle est la mienne, mais qu'en plus c'est moi qui l'ai envoyée ! Je viens d'assister à ma torture et à ma propre mort, j'ai appris que mes amis avaient été tués, et qu'en plus d'en être visiblement complètement et désespérément amoureuse, je suis mariée à l'homme qui a pourri les six dernières années de ma vie ! Franchement, Professeur Rogue, DITES-MOI COMMENT CELA POURRAIT ALLER !

La fureur dans laquelle elle se trouvait la faisait hurler, chose qu'elle ne se serait jamais permise en tant normal sur un professeur… Mais Severus s'en fichait comme de son premier chaudron. Tout ce qu'il voyait, lui, au-delà de _l'outrage à un membre du corps enseignant_, c'était que la Lionne avait sorti ses griffes ! Et malgré le fait que la situation ne s'y prêtait pas le moins du monde, il la trouvait diablement excitante…

Mais il fallait qu'il arrive à la calmer. Il ne voulait pas que Maï-Lee la voit dans cet état quand Albus la ramènerait.

– Miss Granger, asseyez-vous, je vous prie... proposa-t-il en lui indiquant le canapé.

Il avait parlé avec un calme olympien. Ce qui ne reflétait absolument pas la panique qu'il ressentait intérieurement. Il fallait qu'elle se calme… Il ne savait que trop bien ce dont elle était capable de faire avec sa baguette : il en avait été témoin lors de la Bataille Finale. Il savait que malgré ses origines Moldues, elle était une sorcière redoutablement douée. Et il ne doutait pas que si elle se décidait réellement à l'attaquer, elle lui donnerait du fil à retordre, tout ex-Mangemort qu'il était ! Et la dernière chose qu'il avait envie, c'était bien de se battre contre elle ! Le ton qu'il avait employé était si apaisant que la Gryffondor en colère se radoucit immédiatement. Elle se contenta de s'asseoir, les jambes tremblantes, des larmes ruisselant sur ses joues en silence, les yeux perdus dans le vague.

– Voulez-vous que nous en discutions ? Je suis en mesure de comprendre votre état de choc… Croyez-le…

– Je… euh… Je ne sais pas, Professeur… Je vous avoue que je suis… Je ne sais pas, en fait… Je voudrais partir… Je voudrais sortir d'ici, s'il-vous-plaît… Sa voix n'était qu'un murmure. Sa supplique, un souffle. Et elle le regarda dans les yeux, comme si elle le voyait pour la première fois.

– À votre guise…

– Mais j'y pense… le coupa-t-elle en se levant tout à coup, c'était pour ça, alors…

– Je ne vous suis pas… déclara Severus, perplexe en voyant la Gryffondor qui lui faisait face devenir aussi rouge que sa maison, la rage se peignant désormais sur son visage.

– Je comprends, maintenant, continua-t-elle comme s'il n'avait rien dit. Ce… revirement… Pourquoi du jour au lendemain vous êtes devenu gentil avec moi. Tout ça, c'était pour cette raison : les « Optimal » dont vous gratifiez tous mes devoirs depuis quelques temps, la place d'Apprentie que vous m'avez si promptement offerte alors que j'ai toujours été d'une insignifiance presque injurieuse à vos yeux ! L'accès à votre laboratoire et à votre bibliothèque alors que même Dumbledore n'y a jamais mis les pieds ! Sans parler de ce nouvel appartement, qui, comme par hasard est juste à côté du votre !

– Miss Granger… tenta Severus, sentant la situation lui échapper complètement.

– Jamais je n'aurais eu droit à tout ça, si nous n'étions pas dans cette situation… Je me trompe ? Sa voix, en colère la minute d'avant, ne reflétait plus qu'une immense déception à présent. Ainsi qu'une immense amertume. Et Severus assista, à son plus grand regret, à ce malheureux changement. Jamais vous n'avez pensé que je le méritais réellement, reprit-elle, les larmes menaçant de plus en plus de couler de ses yeux.

Severus s'assit, peiné et confus, la tête baissée et le regard fixé sur ses pieds. Jamais il n'avait imaginé se retrouver dans cette situation. Plus Hermione fulminait, plus il se maudissait de ne pas tout lui avoir avoué depuis le début. Puis, un hoquet horrifié le fit vivement se redresser.

– Et dire que j'avais cru… commença-t-elle en secouant la tête. Ah ! Elles étaient belles, vos paroles ! « _Vous êtes tellement belle lorsque vous êtes concentrée _» cita-t-elle. Et toutes vos balivernes sur la concentration, justement ! Tu parles ! fulmina-t-elle.

– …

– Quand aviez-vous l'intention de me mettre au courant ? Quand alliez-vous m'informer que j'ai une fille ? Que se serait-il passé si je n'étais pas entrée dans votre appartement, aujourd'hui ? REPONDEZ-MOI ! hurla-t-elle en se rapprochant de son professeur qui n'avait toujours pas bougé.

Son cri eut pourtant le don de sortir Rogue de sa torpeur.

– Vous avez raison… murmura-t-il honteux. Jamais vous n'auriez eu tous ces traitements de faveur…

Hermione ferma les yeux, laissant enfin couler ses larmes amères qui lui brûlaient les joues. Elle le savait déjà, mais se l'entendre dire donnait encore plus d'ampleur à sa déception.

– Mauvaise réponse, asséna-t-elle en ouvrant les yeux. Et Severus put y voir toute la rancœur qu'ils reflétaient, avant qu'elle s'enfuie en courant. Il tressaillit lorsqu'il entendit la porte des appartements de son élève se refermer avec violence.

Il ne sut pas combien de temps il resta là, misérablement assis sur sa chaise, au milieu de son salon. Mais lorsqu'il retrouva ses esprits, il se dirigea machinalement vers le seul endroit où il savait qu'il trouverait le réconfort dont il avait besoin.

Les flammes vertes dans la cheminée du bureau directorial firent relever la tête des deux personnes qui se trouvaient là. Minerva, inquiète, s'approcha tout doucement de l'homme accablé qui sortait de l'âtre, donnant l'impression que tous les malheurs du monde pesaient sur ses épaules.

– Viens mon fils, dit elle en lui ouvrant ses bras dans lesquels Severus se blottit comme un enfant. Veux-tu nous en parler ? Albus m'a dit que Miss Granger avait découvert l'existence de sa fille… Maï-Lee est aux cuisines avec Binty, l'informa-t-elle en réponse à sa question muette. Je suppose que tout ne s'est pas passé si bien que tu le souhaitais…

– En effet… murmura-t-il d'une voix à peine audible comme s'il avait peur que le fait de le prononcer à voix haute envenimerait d'avantage la situation.

– Viens t'asseoir, Fils, proposa Albus en faisant apparaitre un fauteuil supplémentaire de même que trois tasses de thé fumant. Severus s'exécuta et s'assit aux côtés de Minerva, qui lui adressa un regard encourageant.

Après avoir bu une gorgée de thé qui lui brûla la langue, il prit une longue inspiration, puis, les yeux rivés sur la rondelle de citron qui flottait dans sa tasse, il commença piteusement son récit.

Il leur raconta tout : comment Hermione était tombée par hasard sur Maï-Lee, l'attente interminable pendant qu'elle visitait la Pensine, sa réaction quand elle avait reparu, son désarroi à lui alors qu'il la voyait effondrée, à genoux au milieu du tapis… Il leur fit part de leur discussion, plutôt houleuse… ou plutôt de la rage d'Hermione contre lui alors qu'il restait muet, prostré dans sa stupéfaction. Et enfin, la fameuse question sur son mérite de la fonction qu'elle occupait aujourd'hui…

– « Mauvaise réponse » et elle est partie en pleurant… répéta Minerva quand Severus eut fini de leur relater les faits, les yeux toujours dans sa tasse, le thé maintenant refroidi.

– Oui, confirma le Serpentard. Je ne pouvais pas lui mentir… encore une fois.

– Severus… murmura Albus, un peu dépité, alors que Minerva le regardait, un sourire indulgent aux lèvres. Tu tenais peut-être là ta chance de recoller les morceaux…

– Comment ça ? demanda l'homme en relevant enfin sa tête. Vous savez très bien, tout comme moi, que jamais je n'aurai pris un apprenti, encore moins elle, si tout ceci n'était pas arrivé…

– Je suis d'accord, Severus, intervint Minerva, mais tu aurais éventuellement pu lui donner les raisons de tout ça… Elle est une Gryffondor : outre l'immense courage et la ténacité qui la caractérisent, elle est aussi dotée d'une très grande compassion envers ceux qui l'entourent… Elle est en mesure de comprendre le pourquoi du comment de certaines situations… Il suffit de lui expliquer.

– Vous pensez que je doive tout lui dire ? Les deux ainés acquiescèrent en souriant. Vraiment _tout_ ?

– Oui, Severus, confirma Albus. Cette jeune femme va, normalement, devenir ta femme… Je pense ne rien t'apprendre si je te dis que si vous ne vous rapprochez pas un minimum, elle et toi, Maï-Lee n'existera jamais… Tu me suis ?

– Tu n'as pas le choix, mon Enfant, appuya Minerva en posant une main affectueuse sur son bras. Et puis, je crois deviner que sa compagnie t'est de moins en moins désagréable, non ? Severus grogna pour toute réponse.

– Dans ce cas, c'est réglé ! dit Albus en se levant, les autres faisant de même. Va la retrouver, mon Fils, et joue carte sur table ! Sois honnête avec elle… Et fais-moi savoir quand tu voudras que je vous emmène Maï-Lee… Je suis certain que Miss Granger voudra rencontrer sa fille…

Severus acquiesça en silence et se dirigea vers la cheminée, marmonnant un vague « merci », son cerveau tournant à plein régime, cherchant la meilleure façon de dire à Hermione tout ce qu'il devait lui dire.

Il lui fallut un bon verre de Whisky Pur-Feu, une douche et une bonne demi-heure supplémentaire pour mettre ses idées en place. Enfin, il traversa son laboratoire et se présenta devant le portrait qui gardait l'appartement de la Gryffondor.

– Bonsoir, Severus, salua le vieil homme peint sur le tableau.

– Bonsoir, Hector. Miss Granger est-elle dans ses quartiers ?

– Oui, elle y est… Mais je ne sais pas si elle vous recevra : elle est assez bouleversée… J'ignore qui est _l'imbécile_ qui l'a mise dans cet état, mais, elle lui en veut terriblement, si vous voulez mon avis…

Severus préféra se taire, au risque de dire à ce vieillard décrépit où il lui conseillait de mettre son avis… Il se contenta de toquer à la porte… Une fois… Deux fois… Trois fois… Et toujours aucune réponse. Le Professeur soupira, dépité.

– Voulez-vous que je l'appelle ? proposa le portrait. Severus acquiesça et le vieillard disparut de l'autre côté de la porte pour réapparaitre à peine quelques secondes plus tard l'air assez mal à l'aise : Et bien… visiblement, elle n'a pas envie de parler à un « menteur », cita-t-il. Mon Cher Severus, auriez-vous fait quelque chose à cette si charmante demoiselle ?

– Ce que j'ai fait ou non ne vous regarde en rien, Hector. Maintenant, laissez-nous, je vous prie… Si elle veut ouvrir, elle y parviendra seule de l'intérieur.

– Bien, Severus. Comme il vous plaira. Mais… Je dois vous avertir : elle est très remontée contre vous… Bonne chance, en tout cas… Et, si je peux me permettre : cela fait des semaines que je vous vois travailler ensemble… Je pense qu'elle en vaut la peine… Mais… Vous le saviez déjà, n'est-ce pas ?

– Merci Hector…

Le vieil homme disparut en lui lançant un regard sibyllin et le Professeur souffla, cherchant un moyen de faire en sorte qu'Hermione lui ouvre cette maudite porte.

– Miss Granger ? appela-t-il sans grande conviction. Miss Granger, nous devons parler ! Il y a des choses que je dois vous expliquer ! S'il-vous-plait ! Ouvrez-moi !

– Allez-vous-en ! entendit-il et il se rendit compte qu'elle se trouvait juste de l'autre côté de la porte. Il pouvait alors tout aussi bien lui parler comme ça, sachant qu'elle entendrait tout, mais il préférait qu'ils soient face à face… Il devait donc trouver un moyen infaillible de faire sortir la Lionne de sa cage !

Une idée lui vint alors : il avait trouvé une information fascinante il y a peu de temps, et il était persuadé qu'elle n'y résisterait pas… _Serpentard un jour, Serpentard toujours !_ pensa-t-il.

– Comme vous voudrez… répondit-il un sourire diabolique aux lèvres en agitant sa baguette vers sa bibliothèque. Mais… J'ai ici un certain livre dont je suis sûr qu'il pourrait vous intéresser au plus haut point, fit-il alors que ledit livre venait sagement se poser dans sa main. Voyez-vous, continua-t-il, j'ai découvert le grimoire dans lequel figure la formule qui a permis de faire venir Maï-Lee jusqu'à nous…

Il marqua une pause stratégique, tendant l'oreille pour jauger de sa réaction. Il devinait amplement qu'elle se battait furieusement entre sa colère contre lui et son extrême curiosité… Il était proche du but, il continua donc :

– C'est un des six livres venant des Anciens Mages Elfiques de la Terre du Milieu dont je vous avais parlé… Tout porte à croire qu'il aurait été transcrit par la Belle Galadriel en personne ! Vous rendez-vous compte ? Enfin… En tout cas, je l'ai ici… Dans les mains…Voyons, fit-il semblant de chercher, ah, oui, c'est cela… à la page 899… Voilà… « _Les obscurs secrets du Temps… […]_ commença-t-il à lire, _Le Temps peut être vu comme la Moria et ses innombrables galeries, […]_ » puis il se tût, lisant pour lui, maintenant, veillant tout de même à laisser échapper de temps en temps quelques « mmh, ah, d'accord… » ou des « oh, intéressant… » ou encore « et bien, j'ignorais cela… »

Il releva la tête lorsqu'il entendit les grincements caractéristiques d'une porte que l'on ouvre et arrêta là sa pseudo-lecture.

– Vous êtes un Serpent ! gronda Hermione les yeux rouges et les cheveux en bataille. Elle tendit une main tremblante dans laquelle il mit l'imposant ouvrage, un sourire très Serpentard aux lèvres. Merci, murmura-t-elle alors qu'elle déposait le précieux recueil sur son bureau. Elle revint vers son professeur mais ne dit rien de plus, se contentant de le regarder, attendant qu'il parle.

– Venez avec moi… Enfin… si vous le désirez…

Elle ne dit toujours rien, mais le suivit tout de même, curieuse de ce qu'il allait lui dire, même si elle appréhendait cette discussion.

Arrivés dans le salon de Severus, il lui proposa de s'asseoir. Il raviva les flammes et conjura une théière et deux tasses sur un plateau qui se posa de lui-même sur la table basse.

– Je vous écoute, l'invita Hermione après avoir bu une longue gorgée pour se donner contenance.

Severus se leva, faisant des allers-retours devant elle, sur le tapis, les mains dans le dos, les yeux rivés sur ses pieds, rassemblant ses idées une dernière fois, pour être sûr de ne rien oublier, puis, un peu plus sûr de lui, il se lança enfin :

– Tout d'abord, Miss Granger, je vous présente mes excuses… Pour vous avoir caché une information si capitale et bouleversante sur votre vie. Elle lui fit un signe de tête pour lui signifier qu'elle lui pardonnait (un peu), puis il continua : Il faut que vous sachiez, même si vous devez vous en douter, que, de part mon rôle d'Espion parmi les Mangemort, je me devais de toujours favoriser ma Maison, berceau de la grande majorité de leurs enfants, et la plupart futur-Mangemort eux-mêmes… Donc, je devais tenir mon rôle pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons.

– Ce que vous faisiez à la perfection, soyez-en rassuré ! dit-elle, légèrement sarcastique, avoir d'avoir pu s'en empêcher.

– Merci, répondit-il tout de même. Donc, vous avez dû remarquer également que, depuis que la Guerre est finie, j'essaye d'être le plus impartial possible, même si les vieilles habitudes ont la vie dure… En tout cas, je dois vous l'avouer, tout à vraiment commencé avec l'arrivée de Maï-Lee… Une fois que j'ai vu ses souvenirs, et bien, comment dire… J'ai compris qu'il faudrait, d'une manière ou d'une autre, que je me rapproche de vous… pour elle. C'est de là que tout est parti : j'ai commencé par vous donner enfin les notes que vous méritiez, et que vous avez toujours mérité, soit dit en passant. C'est ce jour-là que je me suis tout à coup souvenu d'une conversation que j'avais eu avec Minerva… Elle racontait que vous aviez comme projet, à la fin de vos études à Poudlard de devenir Maître des Potions… Je tenais là la meilleure façon de me rapprocher de vous… Alors, encore une fois, je vous ai menti : il me fallait une excuse qui tenait la route pour vous prendre comme Apprentie, chose que je n'avais jamais envisagée de faire jusqu'alors. J'ai donc inventé cette histoire d'injonction du Ministère… Et j'en ai profité pour vous proposer le poste…

– Je comprends… murmura Hermione. Mais… Pour le reste ?

– Et bien… L'accès au laboratoire fait partie des clauses de votre apprentissage. Oui, je dois tout de même respecter certaines conditions et rendre des comptes au Ministère pour valider votre Maîtrise… Car, si toutes les raisons premières étaient, disons, factices, votre diplôme, lui, ne l'est absolument pas. Vous aurez la garantie, après vos deux années d'Apprentissage, d'être une Maîtresse des Potions diplômée et reconnue par le Ministère de la Magie de même que par le Conseil International Sorcier des Potionnistes et Apothicaires. Avec votre diplôme, vous aurez la possibilité de prétendre à différentes orientations de carrière : la recherche, l'enseignement, la pharmacopée sorcière, et bien d'autres…

– Vraiment ? demanda-t-elle, abasourdie. Elle pensait uniquement à l'enseignement… Jamais elle n'avait pensé avoir la possibilité d'accomplir toutes ces choses passionnantes !

– Oui, je vous l'assure… affirma Severus, qui, maintenant était revenu s'asseoir sur le fauteuil, à côté du canapé où Hermione était assise. Et, avant que vous n'imaginiez des choses fausses, sachez que vous avez amplement le niveau de tout ce que je vous apprends. Et qu'aucun élève à Poudlard n'a votre niveau en Potions… Cela, vous pouvez le croire.

– Je vous remercie de votre franchise…

– Ce n'est rien, je vous dois bien ça… Il marqua une courte pause avant de poursuivre sur des sujets beaucoup plus épineux. Concernant l'accès à la Bibliothèque Secrète, comme j'aime la nommer, et bien… comment dire… Même si le Professeur Dumbledore connait son existence, il n'y a jamais mis les pieds… C'est en quelque sorte, mon… _Jardin Secret_… sans vouloir paraître trop fleur bleue…

– Mais alors, le coupa-t-elle, pourquoi _moi_ ?

– Et bien… D'une part, vous êtes la seule capable d'apprécier ce trésor à sa juste valeur (à part Albus, bien sûr)… Et d'autre part, continua-t-il en baissant de nouveau la tête, après avoir vu les souvenirs de Maï-Lee, je me disais que le fait de partager quelque chose seulement avec vous pourrait être… important… Enfin…

– Vous avez bien fait, Professeur, et je vous en remercie.

Elle lui souriait, et il remarqua que c'était le premier vrai sourire qu'elle lui adressait depuis qu'elle avait tout découvert. Il en fut bien heureux, ce qui le poussa à poursuivre :

– En ce qui concerne votre appartement, et bien, il s'agit des mêmes raisons que je vous avais données le jour où je vous ai proposé le poste… Et cela s'est présenté par la suite au vu de certaines potions que nous avons eu à préparer à des heures spécifiques. Mais, la raison cachée était aussi que, par la suite, une fois que vous auriez fait connaissance avec Maï, elle aurait pu vous rendre visite plus facilement.

– D'accord, je vois…

– Et enfin, pour répondre à vos questions concernant votre rencontre avec Maï-Lee, et bien… Vous risquez de vous mettre en colère, mais je vais quand même vous le dire : au début, je ne voulais pas vous en parler. Hermione siffla d'indignation, mais il continua. En fait je vous trouvais trop jeune pour être confrontée à ce genre… d'évènement, et par-dessus tout, j'avais peur de votre réaction… A juste titre, m'accorderez-vous… Mais par la suite, Maï-Lee a insisté sur le fait qu'elle avait besoin de sa mère… Cette mère qui était morte devant ses yeux… Alors, je lui ai promis de vous parler… Mais plus le temps passait, plus je repoussais l'échéance, prétextant ignorer la manière dont j'allais vous dire tout ça. Mais en fait, je me rends compte que j'avais peur, surtout, de ce que ce genre de situation impliquerait… Enfin, fit-il pour alléger l'atmosphère qui s'était alourdi tout à coup, je n'avais jamais imaginé que votre rencontre se passerait dans ces conditions !

– Mais que s'est-il passé exactement ?

– Oh, et bien… rien de plus simple : j'ai profité de l'heure de la sieste de Maï pour faire venir Binty dans ma classe – c'est l'Elfe qui s'occupe d'elle pendant mes cours – et lui demander de m'apporter un ingrédient de ma réserve personnelle… Ce que je n'avais pas prévu c'était que d'un, ma fille se réveillerait si tôt, et de deux, sa magie en ferait autant !

Severus pouffa un peu devant le ridicule de la situation dans laquelle il s'était mis tout seul, et Hermione soupira, ne sachant pas s'il fallait le rejoindre dans son élan de gaité soudain ou cultiver sa rancœur envers lui. Aussi, décida-t-elle d'aborder un sujet plus pressant :

– Professeur, je voudrai la rencontrer. Cette simple phrase eut le don de lui enlever le demi-sourire qui ornait encore son visage quelques secondes avant.

– Vous êtes sûre ?

– Oui, assura-t-elle. Elle a assez attendu comme ça. Il est temps que nous nous connaissions.

– Comme vous voudrez.

Severus se leva puis s'agenouilla devant la cheminée, lançant une poignée de Poudre de Cheminette et prononça distinctement « Bureau d'Albus Dumbledore ». Sa tête disparut deux minutes puis, ensuite, il se redressa pour annoncer la venue imminente de la fillette.

Hermione eut à peine le temps de se ressaisir et de se composer un visage avenant, essayant au maximum de cacher sa nervosité, que les flammes vertes laissèrent place au Grand Albus Dumbledore, tenant par la main une petite fille qui semblait aussi nerveuse qu'elle.

Dumbledore sourit, et Severus attrapa la main de Maï-Lee qu'il fit passer devant lui. Hermione se remit debout, les jambes flageolantes. La fillette avança timidement vers elle, sa petite main serrée dans celle de Severus.

La jeune femme posa un nouveau regard sur cette enfant. Remarquant des détails qui lui avaient totalement échappé lorsqu'elle l'avait vue plus tôt : les yeux de la petite –ses propres yeux– la regardaient avec une crainte évidente et une curiosité non feinte. Ses cheveux étaient la même pagaille broussailleuse que les siens, même s'ils étaient beaucoup plus foncés. La Gryffondor sentit ses jambes se dérober sous elle, et retomba à genoux, sous le choc.

– Maman… souffla la gamine qui tenait toujours la main de son père. Elle pleurait à chaudes larmes à présent, mais n'avançait toujours pas.

Hermione, en l'entendant l'appeler ainsi, sentit comme un pincement dans sa poitrine, alors que les souvenirs de la Pensine lui revenaient en masse. Une étrange chaleur envahit son corps et elle sentit son cœur se gonfler. Puis, avant même d'avoir pu s'en empêcher, les yeux également baignés de larmes, elle lui tendit les bras.

Maï-Lee souffla un grand coup, comme soulagée, puis, lâchant enfin la main de son père, se jeta contre sa mère, qui la pressa contre son cœur. Elles restèrent un moment comme ça, la fillette répétant « _maman, maman, maman…_ » comme une litanie sans fin. Hermione avait les yeux fermés, et Severus les regardait. Il s'était assis sur une chaise, en silence, laissant respectueusement sa fille retrouver sa mère, ne remarquant pas que le Directeur était parti discrètement.

– Elle s'est endormie… chuchota tout à coup Hermione au Professeur, le sortant de ses réflexions dans lesquelles il était plongé depuis un long moment.

– Ah euh… oui, d'accord… euh… très bien… Sa chambre est là…

La Gryffondor se releva, la fillette bien serrée dans ses bras. Elle la déposa dans son lit, remonta précautionneusement la couette jusqu'à son menton et caressa doucement sa joue avant de sortir de la pièce. Puis, passant devant son professeur, elle lui dit tout bas :

– Elle vous ressemble…

– Mais elle a vos yeux… répondit-il d'une voix étrangement rauque.

– Et mes cheveux… finit-elle en souriant doucement. Je vais partir maintenant… Nous discuterons un peu plus de tout ça… demain. D'accord ?

– Avant, je dois vous donner ceci. Il lui tendit une enveloppe adressée à « _Hermione_ _Granger_ », qu'elle regarda avec méfiance : c'était sa propre écriture. Mon « futur-moi » m'en a écrit une aussi… expliqua-t-il devant son air interrogateur. Et si vous le désirez, je vous la ferai lire… plus tard…

– D'accord… à demain, Professeur.

Puis elle partit, le laissant seul devant la porte de la chambre de leur fille endormie.

_Severus… appelle-moi Severus…_ pensa-t-il.

Mais ils n'étaient pas encore prêts pour ça.

oOo. . oOo. oOo. oOo. oOo. oOo. oOo.

Hermione retourna à son appartement comme un robot, les rouages de son cerveau tournant furieusement dans tous les sens. Elle fila directement sous la douche, sans même l'envie de manger quelque chose. Le jet d'eau brûlante contribua grandement à détendre ses muscles tendus et contractés. Une fois séchée et habillée de son pyjama, elle grimpa sur son lit. Puis, prenant une grande inspiration, elle ouvrit sa lettre, le cœur battant, dans un mélange de curiosité et d'appréhension.

_Hermione,_

_Comme tu l'as sans doute deviné, je suis morte et Severus aussi, de même que bon nombre d'entre nous. Je ne sais pas si tu auras vu les souvenirs de Maï-Lee, mais j'ose espérer que c'est le cas. Severus étant un homme intelligent, il aura sûrement lu cette lettre avant de te la donner._

_Donc, comme tu as pu le constater, Severus est mon mari (et sera le tien dans un avenir que j'espère proche). Je suppose que tu as sauté au plafond dès que tu t'en es rendu compte ! Mais je te demande d'avoir confiance en mon jugement (qui est aussi le tien) et de regarder au-delà des apparences._

_Severus, derrière le masque froid et sévère que tout le monde connaît, est en réalité un homme doux, aimant et très généreux (sans oublier un amant hors du commun ! Mais ça, je te laisse l'occasion de le découvrir… Et j'espère que cela ne tardera pas trop…)._

_Nous avons commencé à nous rapprocher il y a quelques années, après la fin des études à Poudlard, lorsque je faisais des recherches pour ma Maîtrise en Potions. Je me suis peu à peu rendue compte que je restais de plus en plus tard, le soir, avec lui dans son laboratoire._

_Ce qui, au début, n'était qu'une entente cordiale entre l'élève et son professeur, est devenu au fil du temps plus familier, puis… plus intime… Sans qu'il ne se passe quoi que ce soit pour autant._

_Je n'avais pas tout de suite remarqué les frôlements et autres gestes que nous avions l'un envers l'autre, ni les réactions de mon corps lorsque cela se produisait. Et puis, un soir, il était très tard, je n'avais pas vu l'heure passer tant nous étions tous les deux absorbés par la potion que nous fabriquions à quatre mains. Au moment où j'allais partir, il s'est rapproché de moi et m'a embrassée. C'est à ce moment-là que j'ai réalisé que j'attendais ça depuis longtemps, sans même le savoir !_

_Bref, j'ai passé toute la nuit avec lui, et, crois-moi, c'était la plus merveilleuse expérience qu'il m'ait été donné de vivre. Le matin alors que je devais m'en aller, je n'avais qu'une seule envie, celle de passer toutes mes nuits dans les bras de cet homme si charismatique et mystérieux !_

_Quelques semaines après, il m'a demandé de l'épouser. Mais, même si cela aurait pu sembler précipité aux yeux de n'importe qui, je n'ai pas pris la peine de réfléchir : la réponse était une évidence pour moi. Nous avons tant en commun !_

_Lorsque plusieurs mois après notre mariage je tombais enceinte, Severus fût le plus heureux des hommes. Et Maï-Lee est arrivée le 3 avril, juste après mes vingt ans._

_C'est là que j'ai découvert une autre facette de mon tendre époux, celle d'un père. Et je peux te dire qu'il est un père merveilleux et toujours aux petits soins pour sa fille… Même s'il aurait tendance à un peu trop la gâter…_

_Nous avions décidé de donner un petit frère à Maï-Lee, lorsque le bonheur que nous connaissions depuis quelques années a volé en éclat._

_Je ne te raconterai pas tout en détail car je sais que Severus l'aura déjà expliqué dans sa propre lettre, qu'il pourra te faire lire. Mais tout ce que je peux te dire, c'est que beaucoup trop de personnes sont mortes et que c'est la raison pour laquelle j'ai renvoyé Maï-Lee dans le passé._

_Normalement, Severus à conseillé à son « autre-lui » de ne pas s'occuper des personnes responsables de ce carnage, et de laisser faire les autres membres de l'Ordre. Je te conseille de faire la même chose : Maï-Lee a besoin de sa mère et de son père… ensemble._

_J'imagine très bien la grimace que tu fais en lisant ces mots. Mais laisse les choses se faire entre lui et toi, et tu verras que le bonheur qui en résultera ne sera que meilleur._

_Voilà. Il est temps pour moi de te laisser, même si j'ai le cœur gros en pensant à l'avenir._

_Dis à Maï-Lee que je l'aime de tout mon cœur et qu'elle a été une petite fille extrêmement courageuse._

_Une dernière chose encore : si tu vois que Severus tarde trop… prends les devants ! Il a parfois tendance à trop réfléchir !_

_Merci, prends soin de notre fille…_

_Hermione._

* * *

Voilà, voilà... Alors ? Pas trop déçus ? J'attends vos avis avec impatience...


End file.
